Past Lives
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ro gets some messages from the paranormal and Zee does as well. Dedications and warnings before the fic.
1. Default Chapter

Okay here's the beginning of my fic

Okay here's the beginning of my fic. Zee and Ro are visiting the mysterious city of New Orleans. Bennett and the agents haven't sighted Ro or Zeta in many days and are worried that they won't be able to find a trace of them again. 

This is just a start up now here is the warnings and dedications. 

Warnings: This fic has a lot of weird things going on put it's just a fic I made up about wishes, past lives and dreams and having fun in a city. Which I think Zee and Ro should do more often. 

Dedications: 

Faria we all hope you get that fic out soon I think it's called Project Theseus please post soon. Love all the fics you've already written. 

Mystery girl 2000 I love your fic called in Love. A cute warm R/Z story. That's why I dedicate this to you. 

Spider-girl Oh Frisco Kill is one of my favorite series out in fanfiction.net. Please redo that chapter four that your little cousin deleted. **Gives Spider-girl a hug** I hate when that happens. Please finish soon. Please? 

Star Shadow, I salute you on your realistic fics while the rest of us are in a happy go lucky fantasy world like myself. 

PallaPlease I salute you on your funny fics and great West/Lee fics no one else has even tired. I have writer's block on them but I'll try I swear. I'm working on it. Thanks for the review on Who's line is it anyway? 

Oh I'm going to regret this. -__- Now on with my horrible bad fic, Please don't hurt me. 


	2. Past Lives

Past Lives

Past Lives. 

We went to a fortuneteller just for fun you know. Just to see if she could tell us about our future or something like that. Well she said she could tell us about our past lives. I said what the hay. See what this fortuneteller could tell us at least about Zee. She shouldn't be able to tell anything about him. Right? 

"Oh well let me see. How far back do you want to go?" 

"As far back as you can go please." Zee seemed interested to see if she could find anything human about him. 

"Well let's see I can find things on you as far back as I can go on you young man. Let me look in my crystal ball a friend of yours in one of your past lives is guiding me to the beginning of your soul. Both you and your soulmate had to prove yourselves to a higher person in court in the after life. You have been spirits many times watching over your soul mate till she returned to you side." I saw a young man with piercing blue eyes, and a serious composure. He looked like a kind and gentle giant watching a girl in the old medieval village within the castle. He rested a minute wiping the sweat off his brow watching the girl. She had brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her teacher was teaching her how to use a sword. Which seemed strangely odd since many woman in the courts or even peasants didn't ever pick up a sword.

"Let's see oh your first life I can find you lived in the medieval times. Your name was Garret and you were a stableboy as a child. Your mother and father had great hopes of you becoming a night. When you where a teen you became blind trying to save a girl along with the horses from a burning stable. She didn't die because you saved her but you became blind when a horse hit you in the eye. The girl was gratefully in your debt. She helped you through your blindness along with her father. She taught you to see without using your eyes but you're other senses." The girl a little older handed him a stick and taught her to use it to see. It was much like how people with blindness today. Maybe some of the old ways were still used I just couldn't tell.

"Teaching you things you never knew before. She knew many proverbs that she used to cheer you up. You usually smiled for her but when you died from one of the many diseases you never got to tell her something. 

"Can you see any past lives of me?" I still wasn't convinced that she could see our past lives or even if they existed. 

"Hmm it seems foggy but lets see if I can find anything. Oh here's one. You were a Spanish dancer named Rosa." I saw a beautiful woman that was only a few years older than me. She had a silky practically see through dress that was blowing in the wind.

"You moved all over the country of Mexico, Canada and US. Till you met a man named Andy. He was a serious man but also kind and gentle. He was also a very clever fellow who just got out of prison because he was innocent. He spent twenty years of his life wrongfully in prison." Zee, I wonder how many years he had been assassinating people. Perhaps I could ask him. 

"He looked like a cold, hard man who was very wise from his time in prison. But he was very kind and gentle if he needed to be. Andy saw you dancing in the street. He didn't bother to notice you till a man grabbed you and started to harass you. You screamed for help, he was about to walk away but he remembered his former wife he was accused of killing. The man had a gun pointed at your head. He almost shot you but this Andy stopped him by knocking him out with a bottle." This sounded like when I first met Zee. 

"You fell instantly in love. Soon you both grew close friends and you stayed with him for a year before the both of you fell in love. You and Andy lived together for many years together. You told him in the afterlife that you would one day meet up with him again." 

The gun scene seemed a lot like when I first met Zee. Zee seemed to notice as well. "Can you show me any other of my past lives?" 

"Yes let's see this is the closest one to present. You where a traveler. You met a girl at a lake. You said she was the most beautiful girl you ever met. She was very pretty. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that were calm and gentle. She lived in the US as you did. Both moved around a lot and where very lonely." Zee's soulmate moved around a lot I wonder why? 

"Soon you got to know each other. You cared for her like no other did. Protecting her from any danger till one night she was kidnapped from him. You were heartbroken and soon died from depression. The girl was killed a day after you died." 

"Ah I see why the young lady's past lives where so blurry." 

"Why is that?" Zee seemed anxious to find out why. He seemed very interested in the stories she told. 

"She was in each one of yours. You two seemed to be soul mates." How could that even be possible? Zee was a robot. One I was wishing human but still he wasn't human and even all the wishing in the world could change it. But he did seem as close to human as humanly possible. Could he have a soul? Is that why he is so different? The fortuneteller told me more about my life from these past lives. 

"Also there is one more lifetime for him. He was a young child before he died. He was three years older than you were though. You where barely twelve when he died. He broke her heart and this is the reason for much bitterness in you soul young lady." I'm so sure she knows me like a book now too. Well it seemed to be correct just a lucky guess but those lucky guesses would have to run out wouldn't they?

"It seems that you young lady have always been afraid of being alone because through out the many lives you've lived you have been alone. Always searching for that someone whom would stay by your side forever. Sometimes you find him earlier than other times. Sometimes you've met him before but don't recognize him till much later. Also you have a serious fear of death. Death has plagued many loved ones and you don't want to end up like them." 

"Please no more I've heard enough." The fortuneteller stopped. I thought this was going to be just for fun but it seemed to be getting to seriously accurate. 

"Yes, you young man, have a value of life. But you don't seem to recognize it's full worth till you meet your soul mate. You see how much pain she's been in that has followed her like a curse throughout the many lives she has lived." I really wished she would stop talking about me.

"You want to ease it or make it stop. You have a great deal of worry over her safety and well being. But she is stubborn and a rebel. But she is gentle and caring at times as you are at times." I started to worry as Zee grinned at me. 

"Thanks here." Zee used his cred card and left with me. We walked around the streets a little more. We where in a fun town today, New Orleans, Louisiana. A city of bright colorful parties and houses of blues. 

One I was hoping to enjoy but that fortuneteller's accurate was right on the money. We watched as some people acted out as entertainers in the street. Zee seemed surprised by their talents like singing, dancing, juggling, magic acts it was fun to watch. 

We made it back up to the hotel room we had for the night. Zee sat down on the bed. He asked if I had fun today. "Why still updating your data files Zee?" 

He smiled. "No you just looked a little pale after leaving the fortune teller place." He hit the button. I slipped my shoes off and the coat I was wearing. 

"I well did you see how similar the past lives she described are to what we've done before? And our personality?" 

"Well maybe there is such thing as coming back from the dead. I just don't know what to believe Ro. Anyway wasn't it just for fun?" 

"I thought so at first but it seems like history repeats itself like the saying says." 

"Well either way Ro I still don't think you should take it that seriously." 

"And why not?" I retorted back yelling at him. Zee backed away after she yelled. He seemed to think about it for a minute before answering as I waited impatiently. 

"I well I don't have an answer for that." I flopped back on the bed. I was way too tired to be thinking so much. I soon felt comfort in the darkness. I was fast asleep. I felt a little bad for yelling at Zee like that. I would apologize later hopefully. I hoped he wouldn't run out on me. 


	3. Zee's wandering thoughts

Zee's wandering thoughts

Zee's wandering thoughts.

I guess I got Ro mad at me. I seem to do that more often now but I don't mean to though. All I wanted to do is give my opinion. But I guess that is why she is mad at me. She turned away after glaring at me for minute. When she said why not I was completely surprised. It was like side of Ro I never saw before she was had eyes that I didn't like the frightened me. I figured though that the woman at the fortune telling was completely making it up. That's what they do right entertain humans with made up fortunes. 

But I started to remember the things she said. Ro moving all over the place never staying in one place. Well that may look true she just probably guessed it by the way we looked.

What else caught his attention? She was running from something or was she looking for something or someone? She had lost a lot of loved ones she told me about. Running away? That's what she was doing? Where was she running to though? He remembered he asked her before. 

"I ran away from here when I was eight then was placed in another foster home then runaway from that one too." Her voice sounded like she regretted something. I wondered why before she never talked about her past. Even when she did it sounded sad or hurt. 

"Where were you running to?" 

"I don't know tell ya when I get there." She said as if she actually thought about it. Maybe she forgot what or who she was looking for. But then why would she be still looking? Wouldn't she of given up? No, I knew that Ro would never just give up. She is too determined to find what she is looking for. A purpose in life perhaps. Was that the reason she was helping him? 

Most of the past lives included something about moving around a lot in some part of it. She certainly didn't stay in one place traveling with him. She did seem to have the traits though. A rebel and stubbornness he had seen a lot when he would try to leave her because it wasn't safe… 

Maybe it was true. The things about him seemed to piece together. Being in prison when was innocent. That was like the feds of accusing him a terrorist when he did nothing to make that true. He did cleverly escape the feds with the help of Ro. The gun… 

I suddenly had a memory flash on my vid screen that I could see like my eyesight. A girl? Ro the first time I saw her. I risked being captured but it seemed all worth it. She saved me later from being reprogrammed. She was almost shot but I saved her… 

She got us to a hideout. She woke me up. I had her in a chokehold in less than a millisecond. It took me a second to see it was her. I let go of her. I felt bad that she just saved me and I was choking her. She looked like she hadn't eaten for a couple of days. Her shirt wasn't suppose to be that baggy and her pants as well. 

She soon agreed to go with me for the money. I hoped it would be more for friendship but something drew me to her. She went to sleep in the back seat of the car we stole. I watched her as she slept. Instead of the sarcastic, tough teenage girl. I saw an young, sweet girl. I wondered if that's what all humans look like while there sleeping. Did they turn into innocent children while they slept? 

I soon grew to enjoy watching her sleep every night. It seemed to bring comfort to me. But not tonight her back turned and a scowl on her face while she slept. I walked over to Ro looking at her face. I couldn't help but move some hair out of her eyes. 

Those eyes, I like them so much that I placed them in the hologram. I don't think she noticed but I always kept that secret to myself. "Rosalie Rowen." I pushed that same stubborn hair that kept on getting in her face. "I just not very good with humans. I can imitate them, but I wasn't made to understand them though I'm trying my hardest to understand you. But even then I can analyze a thing about you." 

"Mmm Zee." I hoped I didn't wake her. I went over to my bed quickly and left my hologram on closing my eyes. I heard the ruffle of the sheets. Ro went into the bathroom as I silted my eyes to see what she was doing. After I heard the flip of the bathroom light I closed my eyes again turning away from her. She soon came back but the weird thing was she went over to my bed and flopped down right in front of me. 

"Ro what are you doing?" I asked completely shocked that she even came close to my bed none the less flop down on it right in front of me. Ro just sighed and turned over looking at me right in the eye. "I'm sorry Zee I didn't mean to yell at you. Can I stay here for a little while I had a nightmare." 

I was startled by the sudden change of events. She was asleep before I could reply. I would stay with her for a while but then go to the other bed. She placed a hand across my chest. I got rid of the hologram thinking over things for a little while longer. I didn't want to lose her and I really didn't want to go anywhere right now. I felt just fine right here with Ro next to me sleeping silently. I looked down at her. Her smile was back while dreaming of something good. I shut myself down. Letting my computer rest for a while. I think I've overloaded them with my thoughts.

I did made sure that I didn't snore though. Ro hated when I did that. I made sure before shutting myself down. 


	4. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams? 

What was going on? I never had these feelings before. It seemed peaceful but frightening to not know where I was. I heard someone's voice call out to me. At first it sounded like it was rough but it also had a friendly tone to it. I saw the guy who calling out to someone named Andy. I don't know what to expect since it was my first time dreaming I think. But I hope he is a friendly man or maybe a friend in that matter. The voice speaks again. 

"I never thought I would see you again Andy." He said as he looked up to me. 

"Excuse me?" I had no idea who he was talking to. My name wasn't anywhere close to Andy. My name was either Mr. Smith, Zee, Zeta, robot, synthoid, tin man but never Andy that was a new one.

"Andy Dueframe don't ya recognize me your old friend Red." 

"I'm sorry but my name isn't Andy Dueframe." 

"Of course it is. Oh I forgot you went back down there so your memory's been wiped and changed so what's your name now?" 

"Zee I guess." 

"What you don't got a name?" 

"Well it's kind of complicated but you see I'm a robot." I let my hologram of my human form dissolve away. 

"Yeah but it's still you. It doesn't matter what you came back as. What counts up there is what's inside?" He said kneeling down pointing up.

"Hmm so how am I dreaming?" 

"You could always dream Zee. You, my friend still have a soul. Zee, you may have come back as a robot but that is why you are so different. Most robots are sad, lost souls who don't have a purpose in the world. All robots have souls just humans down there are too arrogant to realize that." 

"Are they all like that?" 

"Many yes but there is a few who believe that you have a heart." 

"Like who? I never heard of a single person that believes that I have a heart." Zee said coldly. 

"Not even a special girl who adores you?" Red made an image of Ro sleeping next to me softly.

"Ro, how did you know?" 

"I know everything about you and her. She loves ya you know. You're pretty much the only person who believes in her and everything she does. Many told her she would always be a failure but you never did. She loves ya for that." 

"Alright then why is she so angry towards me sometimes?"

"This world only breaks her heart the only person she loves is a robot which she thinks prevents her from loving him." 

"Why did I get this body then? I didn't do anything." 

"Rosalie is she still called that?" 

"Yeah but just Ro now." 

"It was fate for you two to meet up like this. Her being a teenage girl street smart for living on it all her life. You being a robot who is after his freedom. You both have to prove yourselves true to one another. Nothing will stop you even if you're a robot." 

"So all those past lives are real?" 

"Yes you've promised her every time in the afterlife to meet her again one day. Both of you meet up again it seems. Your both are very special since your soul mates." 

"Is that why Ro keeps running around? Is she searching for someone?" 

"She's looking for you but has realize that she has fallen in love with you but can't because you're a robot." 

"This isn't exactly fair to her." 

"No it doesn't seem like it does it. But you'll see later that it will be fair later. Nothing can separate the two of you." 

"Did you talk to her earlier?" 

"No, she's sorry for yelling at you and being angry at you. She can't ever stay mad at you for long and always when you're not around she worries about you. Do you ever hear her call out your name?" 

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" 

"She needs you Zee and if she loses you she'll be heartbroken. Here look at this." He waves his hand and an flashes of images shows up in thin air. It was when we were at her foster home. I was under a bunch of logs. She was calling out my name. When I didn't come up she looked painfully away, her eyes where sad beyond any other time he seen her.

Another image showed up. She was trying talking to Batman. She seemed to plea for his help. Her eyes begging and desperate. Red waved his hand. "See she is gone beyond caring for you just as a friend. She loves you for saving her, taking care of her because no one else will." 

"I know she's thankful for me saving her life. She just never shows it well and what about her? She could be killed." 

"If you leave her Zee my friend, you'll give her a fate much worse than death Zee." After that I sprang straight up. Ro grunted as I sat up quickly. 

"Zee what's wrong?" 

"I just had a nightmare." Ro rubbed her hand down across his chest. 

"Zee it's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." She probably figured that it was my first one. I laid down closing my eyes to recover from the sight that was only a millisecond but planted itself right into my memory. Ro battered and bleeding in a room crying as she laid on the floor. It was a violent sight. 

I held my head looking down at Ro for a second. She was still here with me. Still safe and sound nothing bad was going to happen. "It's going to be alright, Zee." She whispered as she leaned up to my forehead kissing it. That seemed to work except Ro was acting oddly strange. 

"Zee don't worry I'll always be here with you." No doubt she would. I closed my eyes trying to recover from the nightmare. But soon found myself in a complete different place. 


	5. Living in the Past Lives

Living in the Past lives… ****

Living in the Past lives…

I sat down on the boat I was refurnishing. I decided I should go into town today. I would finish the boat later. I don't think Red's even out of prison yet for parole. I walked into the market. I bought some food for myself and sat on a street corner eating it. I don't think anyone would mess with me anyway. My eyes are stone cold from prison. I don't look like a friendly person. I doubted anyone would ever learn to love me again. 

There across the street was a girl. She looked pretty young and I was an old man now after twenty hellhole years in prison. I smile to myself, as they didn't have a clue to what I've been doing for nearly twenty years. Hoping one day I would be free again. I'm a free man here. No one bothers me or even says hello to me. I watch the girl turn and twist with the dance. Young men, foolish men actually, stay watching this beauty dance around. 

Soon they start harassing her. I just turn away minding my own business. IT wasn't my place. Till I heard her scream for help. The man had a gun pointed at her. I quickly went over and knocked him over the head with the bottle of beer I was drinking. That did the trick. The girl looked gracious. She started to cry by her lonesome. I placed an arm around her. It seemed the right thing to do at the time. I took her over to my car and drove her to my small beach house. 

"Hey it's going to be alright." She looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile. I smiled back at her. I carried her small body to the house. She fell asleep driving home. I placed her on my bed getting myself some coffee while she slept. I headed back to the boat that was on the side of the house. I saw a dark man walking across the beach his hat blew off but he didn't seem to care. 

He just smiled as I jumped off the boat. I hugged him. I did miss my friend. It was lonely out here being a free man alone. We could make it together I knew it. Soon the girl I picked up I saw at the doorway. She was silently standing there looking at the ground. 

*

"Andy you got a girl waiting for you." 

"Hmm she isn't mine though. She had a scare in the market and she broke down crying. I took her to my house because I couldn't leave her on the streets." 

"Well how do ya do maim." Red nodded down to her in respect. 

"Fine Sir." 

"No Sir I never did anything to deserve a sir title." 

"Okay what's your name?" 

"Friends call me Red." 

"Well Red it's nice to meet you." I noticed that this girl had her gaze all over Andy. I smiled to myself. 

"Red is the Pacific as blue as you imagined it?" 

"No disappointment here." Andy deserved a girl as pretty as this one. She had long blonde hair that was curled loosely. Not like the tight curls he saw in the city. She was wearing a slip dress with a slit that came up mid thigh and showed a lot of her cleavage. No wonder this girl had a scare in the market any dishonorable man would of jumped her. 

"Excuse me young lady but since I saved your life can you at least give me your name?" 

"Rosalie Smith but I'd rather be called just Ro." 

"Well Ro would you and Red like to eat with me tonight." 

"What did you say?" 

"Would you like to eat, umm are you hungry?" 

"Yes thank you." That girl I swear she looked like she was starving. I bet she lived on the streets. Her parents should protect a girl like this or a husband not out in the streets. I tried talking to Ro when Andy was talking. 

"So where you from here?" 

"No I really haven't lived anywhere yet." Her voice in a matter of fact voice. 

"You been running?" 

"Yeah but I don't have anyone looking for me." She said sadly. Her eyes showed so much pain almost as if she was going to cry. 

"What happened?" 

"Well I don't really know I ran from girl's homes, foster homes, any kind of home I've been running from. I been all over the states, Canada, and around these parts." 

"So are you looking for something?" 

"I used to be looking for my family but gave that up now I don't know what I'm looking for but I know when I find it." 

Andy seemed to be listening to the conversation. "You can stay here if you want for a while." Ro seemed to nod thanking him. She was looking for something well I was going to move out here since I couldn't go back to the US. 

Ro went to sleep in Andy's bed for the night. He would move her later. "So what do you think of the girl?" 

"She's pretty Red but she too young for me." 

"Oh yeah your young at heart. What if she's as old as you are? Prison makes you look older." Andy only forty but he looked so much older. 

"Hmm perhaps but we'll see about that." 

"I know she likes ya Andy." 

"Sure she does like you were innocent." My face brightened. As I laughed richly. 

"So what did ya do?" 

"She was going to be shot by a young, foolish man. I knocked him out with my bottle of beer and she broken down against the building she was dancing by." 

"So she's a dancer. She seems too sad to be a lively dancer." 

"Hmm she seems to have a good thing inside of her that never dies." I looked at Andy who was looking down at the girl. She had to be in her late twenties. It wouldn't be too bad for him to marry a young girl.

We go outside watching the waves. I look out at it. So calm and relaxing just what I needed. The full moon was out. "Hey Red do you believe in soulmates?" 

"Yeah anything could happen why?" 

"I was wondering because I fell instantly in love when I first laid eyes on her." 

"That would be love at first sight wouldn't Andy?" 

"Yes but it seems like I have a connection to her." 

"Well maybe you've met her before." 

"What when she was a baby or a small child?" 

"It could happen. She's still a baby and child though if you look at it that way." She was a lost, lonely child looking like a wounded, sad, loyal pup coming home to his owner. She had hurt inside and out. 

Andy just laughed realizing I was right. Over the next couple of months it seemed true that those two where made for each other. Complete the same but uniquely different. The girl seemed even wiser than both Andy and me the way she talked. It seemed to make our lives in prison a lot better than on the streets. She had seen death all of her life. I suppose that's why she didn't stay in one spot too long. It seemed to haunt her sleep. 

I watched from the porch Andy standing out on the beach watching the girl. She seemed to be a water spirit the way she danced along the sandy beaches and looking out to the water. Andy walked down to her. I wondered what my friend was going to do. He seemed to walk over there like nothing was going on. He always had a kind of walk that made you think he was going through a park for a casual stroll. I liked him the first time I saw him but never realized that the tricks he pulled in prison would become legendary. 

Ro seemed startled by his sudden appearance but soon kept dancing. She had to have some kind of magic to be able to dance like that. But she told me it keeps her spirit up when she's down. I left the two when I died of old age and from smoking so much. But I still watched over both of them. 

Andy seemed sad sometimes but now I see him with his girl. She comforts the hard man. I watched over the years as she beards a child for Andy too. I watched, as they both grew old together. Ro was actually not that much younger than he was. She was only five years younger. Which was a lot less than what Andy ever thought. Now I'm here in the afterlife. I watch over my friend. He was and always will be one in a million. 

Soon he came to the afterlife along with his wife Ro. They arrived young again. Both drowned in a boat in a big storm but they promised each other to find each other again. They did I was sent after to fetch them. You can be who ever you want in the afterlife but you keep your eyes the same you can never change them. 

"Hey Andy, don't be afraid." 

"Where am I?" 

"You've died Andy." 

"Where's Ro?" 

"She's right next to you can't you see her?" 

"No I can't see anything." 

"Your still in fear Andy. But you'll get used to it." I took Ro's hand as I let her follow me to were they belonged. Andy seemed to notice a tug on his arm. Ro walked in front of him. "She's still here with you." 

"I can see myself but where is Ro." 

"Right here Andy." Andy looks down at the quiet young woman he loved. She was still quite shy around little old me. You would of thought she never seen a dark man. 

Someone was waiting for Ro. He never told what he wanted or me who he was. Ro saw him and ran to him. "Spence I missed you." 

"Yeah I know Rosa, I missed you too." Andy seemed jealous of the young man. Rosa held onto him like he could make all her sadness goes away. 

"Ro who is this?" 

"Andy meet Spence my brother." 

"Oh you're her brother."


	6. The end of the Dreams or is it?

The End of the Dreams or is it

The End of the Dreams or is it? 

Zee suddenly had a start. He was dreaming again. Spence Summers he looked and sounded familiar. He looked down at whom he was holding. Ro was in his arms in her regular shirt and pants. She clearly was still asleep still perfectly fine.

"I could just stay awake just hear to you breathing,

Watch you smile while your sleeping 

While your far off dreaming." 

Ro looked hurt half the time she was up. The rest of the time she either smiled while beating the bad guys. She just wanted to help him by finding his freedom. He closed his eyes remembering a conversation they had together and what happened after it. 

"Zee what are you going to do after you get your freedom?" 

"I don't know hmm maybe stay with you." 

"But I told you I just wanted to see how this ended up." 

"Well you're my only friend maybe it would be better for me to stay with you." 

"Zee I don't think you would want to do that." Ro said in a serious tone. 

"Well I thought you would like the company. You don't seem to mind that much now." 

"Well sorry to tell you, you thought wrong about me Zee." Ro walked out of the hotel room that night. I ran after her but she was too quick for even me. I sadly walked back up to the hotel room. She wasn't going to be there this time. She wasn't coming back.

She was missing for a couple days till I was walking down the street I thought I spotted her. I ran down the streets looking for the person I thought I saw. The roads where dangerous since it was snowing. The bus was rear ended and soon caught a fire there were only five people in the bus. Ro was one of them. I thought I lost her for good this time. If I only found her sooner. She was heading back to Hillsville. I ran over to the window next to where I saw her motionless body at. 

She seemed to come in out blacking out every few seconds. I broke the widow and entered the bus that was on its side. "Zee you came back." 

"Of course I couldn't just leave you. This is all my fault." 

"Shh Zee it isn't I just never seemed to have very good luck." 

"Ro don't fall asleep please tell me if it hurts okay." Ro hissed in pain. She was passing in and out. I dragged her safely away from the bus. I was sure she was hurt. I held her head straight as I talked to her. She still hissed in pain every minute or so. A man came helping me. He looked familiar someone I had seen before. 

He got medical help over to me. They placed Ro in a stretching making sure to keep her neck and back perfectly align. I went into the ambulance. I watched fearfully. I saw a small child crying for Ro. What was happening? The others didn't seem to see the child. It was a little three-year-old girl in pigtails; she looked at Ro's side fearfully. 

"You did this to mommy didn't you? Why did you hurt mommy like this? How could you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You never told her that you cared. That her friendship meant so much to you. She figured you could never change and you would always be the same that's why she left."

"She just asked me what I was going to do was I going to do after I got my freedom." 

"Well what were you going to really do?" 

"Stay with her, be her friend, care about her is that so wrong?" 

"Yes she needed to hear that answer you gave to me." 

Zee bolted up for the third time that night. That was differently scary. Seeing Ro like that. It hurt him so. I don't think I was going to get that much rest for the rest of the night. Ro was still next to me in the bed. I looked down at her. "I believe in you Ro and your worth more than words I could think of. Even if you don't think so. I'll make you believe." 

"Hmm, Zee where you up all night?" 

"No I had a nightmare again." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Well you ran away when I answered a question about what would I do after I got my freedom. I guess I said the wrong things. Well later when I found you. You where… where." Zee's voice was breaking up. 

"It's okay I know they're scary but you don't have to talk about them if you don't want to." She said in a motherly voice.


	7. Conversation states more than expected

Conversation states more than expected

Conversation states more than expected.

Zee and Ro talked over better things. Zee forgave Ro for yelling at him long before though. He hoped she would always be there to help him understand what these weird things he was experiencing. They both talked just like best friends. 

Ro tried to get him to understand simple expressions but they never seemed to work. Somehow they got to the subject to marriage. Zee was asking about marriage vows. "What do marriage vows mean Ro?" 

"I know the meaning of few like death do we part means you supposable stay together like love till they die but no one seems to take that one to heart." 

"Why not?" 

"The world has changed a lot some ways are bad and some are good. But even people who really love each other I don't think part at death." 

"What do you mean Ro?" 

"Well there are things called souls. Some believe they are the part of us that never die like unmoral." 

"Do you know if I have a soul?" Zee asked hopeful. He knew what Red said but he thought that maybe Ro would know better. 

"I don't, sorry Zee." She said in a sad voice. 

"Well if the vows are like promises why break them?" Ro never seemed to break her promises so why would anyone else? 

"Well its kind of like this Zee some people don't put their promises to real worth like others do." 

"Have you ever done that?" 

"Not that I can remember. One thing I do is keep my word even if it kills me."

"Has anyone ever broken a promise to you?" 

"Yes many times but I don't take believe in other people's promises." 

"What if I promised you something?" 

"Like what Zee?" 

"If I promised you happiness?" 

"I don't think anyone can make me happy Zee." 

"Why not Ro?" 

"Because my heart has been broken to many times Zee. It's unrepairable." 

"Your heart breaking but it still in one piece." 

"No Zee not your real one the one that makes you fall in love and care for people it's broken." 

"Can it be fixed?" 

"I don't know I guess I'll find out one day besides it's not that bad my life is just a pit of disappointments." Zee was going to change that he promised himself that, 

"About getting my freedom, do you promise to help me?" Ro could see this happening. If she didn't she probably still wouldn't be with him. The many bumps and bruises she had endured. Not to mention a thick headed robot that wanted to leave her for her own safety. She knew it was safer with him than being on the streets. 

"Sure I do Zee, I've done things I would only do for you, Zee and I have to keep reminding myself that when I do them." 

"What if you get killed how is a person to keep a promise?" 

"Hmm then if there is a real after life thing, you would turn into a ghost, or a spirit what ever you call it. At least that's what I've heard. I don't believe anything till I see it but I do believe anything can happen." 

"Why do people turn into ghosts?"

"Ghosts are people who died and have unfinished business." 

"Like what?" 

"Sometimes fulfilling promises, trying to tell someone something you meant to tell them but never did almost anything can qualify if it's unfinished business." 

"What would someone have to say that was that important?" 

"Sometimes love, telling them you always believed in them, I don't know I'm not the expert in the after life." 

"Ro do you think you'll ever get married?" 

"Maybe. If I do he has to be kind, sweet, gentle, fun, adventurous, cute, and smart." 

"Did you ever have someone you wanted to marry when you were younger?" 

"Yeah my best friends, he was a nice guy, but he died when I was younger." 

"I'm sorry Ro. I didn't mean." 

"No it's okay, I like to remember that he is looking over me, watching out for me. He always believed in me. He encouraged me to go look for what I was looking for family, a certain person I'm not sure if I have found them yet or if I ever will." Zee thought he sounded like this person. 

"Would you ever consider to marry any one different someday?" 

"Mmm.. maybe I don't really know have anyone in mind?" 

"Batman? Wade Pennington? Bucky?" 

"I don't think so on Batman. He's too serious and cold. I need someone with a less risky and busy life. Wade is a whiny snobby kid and I hate Bucky for what he did to you." 

"But what if they where rich and had a lot of money?" 

"I don't care that much Zee about money, if it meant being alone then I wouldn't. I would marry a friend before marrying a rich snob." 

"Would you ever consider anybody like me? Aren't I your friend?" 

"Maybe, it depend if he had as many malfunctions as you did and yes you're the weirdest friend I ever had but also the nicest and caring." 

"I'm serious Ro would you?" 

"Well what are you asking here that you might one day marry me?" 

"Perhaps you'll see." Zee smiled as he made his voice without any hope or kidding tone. He made it completely serious. 

"Yeah I would. If anyone like you ever comes along and asks me to I probably would." Ro said in a whisper. Zee made it out though as she leaned against him in the bed. His arms wrapped around her. She sighed getting no where with him. She turned on the radio/alarm clock it was on a soft rock station. It played a soft tune of a guitar. 

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. 

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. 

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. 

I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you. 

I don't want to fall in love. 

(This world is only gonna break your heart.) 

I don't want to fall in love. 

(This world is only gonna break your heart) With you. 

With you. 

(This world is only gonna break your heart)

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. 

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you. 

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and, I don't want to fall in love. 

(This world is only gonna break your heart)

I don't want to fall in love. 

(This world is only gonna break your heart) With you.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. 

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. 

I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you. 

I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you no,

I don't want to fall in love. 

(This world is only gonna break your heart)

I don't want to fall in love. 

(This world is only gonna break your heart) With you. 

With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

Nobody loves no one. 

Zee smiled as the beautiful song ended. Ro had tears in her eyes. Zee wiped them away. He hated to see her sad. It seemed as if time stopped and the only two people in the world where them sitting on the bed. Ro held her head nuzzled Zee with her head moving back and forth. 

"Ro what do you dream of?" 

"Nothing Zee anymore." 

"You smile in a way that you only do while you're asleep. So you must dream about something." 

"You enjoy looking at me while I'm sleeping Zee?" 

"Sometimes it brings comfort to me when I'm troubled. I just make sure your okay." 

"Well I guess that's okay. I dream of my dog I used to have, sometimes my brother I see him while I dream and sometimes I just lying in a hammock on beach listening to the waves." 

"Oh. I haven't had any good dreams yet I don't think. At least not ending to be happy." 

"Hey Zee lets go take a walk along the beach." 

"Okay." Ro soon got dressed in a pair of islander style pants cut off a few inches above the ankle. It was meant for people going to the beach. She wore a black dark green tank top and quickly fixed her hair. She walked out in flip-flops ready to take a walk along the beautiful beach. 

"Ready?" Zee asked as she looked ready but he could never be sure.

"Yeah." Zee followed Ro out the door grabbing a hotel key. Ro walked down the shady streets of this blues town. She walked down to through the beach. Zee walked close to her. She must of known he liked her now. But she acted as if nothing ever happened. 


	8. Saying Goodhye

Saying Goodbyes

Saying Good-byes

A small girl walked down the beach with two people who looked like her parents walked down the beach slowly talking to each other. 

"Ro do you see that family ahead of us?" 

"What are you talking about I don't see anybody on this beach besides us?" 

"There's a girl with short blonde pigtails and a um I think couple walking slowly behind her." 

"What do they look like?" 

"Well one's wearing a loose shirt like a lot of men are wearing around here and the girl is wearing a long thin dress that is catching in the wind." 

"Zee have you seen them before?" 

"I think I have." 

"I think that these past lives the fortune teller told us about is showing so you can only see them. Tell me what was in your nightmares last night?" 

"Well the first one was like a flashback but I never had seen anybody in it before. A girl like you I saved from being shot and a guy named Red talked to me saying I was his best friend and my name was Andy." 

"Andy?" 

"What do you know that name?" 

"Andy was my friend I told you I wanted to marry." 

"Did he love you?" 

"He told me he did but he couldn't because this world already broke my broken heart and I didn't need any more heart ache the day before he died. He haunted my dreams and it seemed he followed me a couple of months after. I left a blood red rose by his grave every year. Till this year when I forgot to." Ro's eyes teared up. 

"Ro it's okay to forget." 

"But I don't want to. I loved him more than anything did. He was funny, smart, sincere, honest and he had these eye that where…" 

"Ro?" 

"It's your eyes, you have the same eyes as Andy." She looked straight into them. She didn't remember till then he had his eyes. The only thing that was the same. 

"Ro are you okay do you need to sit down or go back to the hotel room?" 

"No I'm fine. Zee I found who I was looking for. He came back only this time as a robot." 

"Hmm it could happen. Red said anything's possible." 

"Zee I need to sit down." Ro sat down, Zee wondered if she was okay, was she sick? Ro fainted and she fell on the beach across the beach. 

"Ro? Ro wake up." He realized she was out cold. He laid her down as he sat down to the left of her. He made sure that the tide wouldn't meet up with them anytime soon. It was low tide so it wouldn't. 

Delusions.

After a half-hour she woke up. "Oh what a nightmare." 

"Are you okay?" A soft voice whispered out. 

"Andy?" I knew I heard him. It felt a cold presence around me. 

"No, I'm Zee Ro." Zee? I couldn't see him.

"But you sound like him." Andy looked down at me, mockingly smirking at me, like he always did when he was alive. But I have forgotten about him. I am strong. I am strong nothing can hurt me. But then why did I feel so weak. 

"Because you need me to protect you Rosalie Rowen." 

I looked at Andy at my surprise. "No stop please don't hurt me." 

"I won't hurt you Ro remember it's me Zee?" I know Zee would never hurt me but Andy always was adventurous and he never told me how he really felt.

"You're not Zee you don't look like him." 

"Of course I am. Are you okay Ro? Ro talk to me." Her eyes were glazed over by a white film. She couldn't see me she was seeing something else. I retracted a bit from her to not scare her. 

"Please stop haunting me Andy, I have forgotten about you." 

"But you haven't Rosalie, I'm unforgettable." A boy with a dangerous smile on his face appeared. He walked up to me. He tried taking my hand. He acted to kiss my hand. He couldn't because he was just a spirit. 

"Ro, I meant to tell you always. I shall not mess up this time. I have come back so to speak. I know you needed someone to protect you so I created part of myself in a robot. I shall say you grew to liking him faster than I expected. I am but nothing but a ghost, I have a unfulfilled purpose and I want to finish it. Rosalie I loved you always. I didn't realize it till it was too late. I needed you so badly that I rejected my own heart in an attempt to make myself stronger. It seemed to bring my own death in the end and the punishment of my selfish deed. I will make it up to you though and one day you'll see." 

"Andy please just go I can't take anymore heartache. I thought about you for a while then stopped and went on with my life. Please don't hurt me any more." 

"I'll leave you with my best wishes. Bye Ro." He left me alone. I felt a hand on my shoulder. His smile was different somehow. Friendlier, bigger something, I couldn't place my finger on it. 

"Zee I think I need to go back up to the room." 

"Are feeling okay?" I shook my head. I really didn't feel good at the moment. He placed an arm around my waist. When we got to the hotel room I laid down telling Zee I just felt a little sick. He didn't seem to believe me. I took a little nap to relieve my nerves. 


	9. Ro's a Diva?

Ro's a diva

Ro's a diva? 

Later that afternoon we went to a shay sports bar. It had Karokie night (How do you spell that?) and there was a contest. It was a best singer of old songs that have passed away a long time ago contest. At least what the sign said. I guess I could give it a try I wasn't a very good singer but it would be fun to see how far I could get. Maybe I could win it would just bring extra cash into my pocket/ Zee just smiled as I asked to enter before he nodded. I think he wanted to see how far I would get. The prize was ten thousand creds. I bet I didn't have a chance to win. 

The rules where no new stuff. It had to be over twenty years old so from 2015- to how ever far back you had a song. You had to be alone singing. You could pick any style as long as you could sing it. So I guess rapping was out for a lot of people. Also it had to be a song on a record so no made up songs. Also you had to be nonprofessional. Wow I could follow all those rules. 

There were about thirty contestants I was the last entry. I sat down at a table with Zee he smiled at me while I watched the competition. Most of them weren't too bad some where really good but only about five. Most people got no higher than a seven or eight. 

Soon in a half an hour's time since some people where kicked off before they finished the song ended because they where so bad. I heard the sound of a guitar as I started to sing. I walked up grabbing the microphone looking at Zee the whole time to get rid of my nervousness. 

Hey little sister what have you done 

Hey little sister who's the only one 

Hey little sister who's your superman 

Hey little sister who's the one you want 

Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again

It's a nice day for a white wedding

It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister what have you done 

Hey little sister who's the only one 

I've been away for so long (so long) 

I've been away for so long (so long)

I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again (come on) 

It's a nice day for a white wedding 

It's a nice day to start again. 

(Pick it up)

Take me back home 

There is nothin' fair in this world 

There is nothin' safe in this world 

And there's nothin' sure in this world

And there's nothin' pure in this world 

Look for something left in this world 

Start again 

Come on 

It's a nice day for a white wedding 

It's a nice day to start again. 

It's a nice day for a white wedding 

It's a nice day to start again 

The crowd at least did boo at me yet. The song ended. A bunch of people stood up and started clapping, cheering, etc. I wondered why. The host of the whole karoke contest came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Wasn't she great?" Everyone cheered whistled or some other type of appreciation. 

"What is you name?" 

"Ro Rowen." 

"Ro you are a one of the finalist." I just shrugged my shoulders as I walked off the stage. "We have two finalist who will sing the same song one after the other. Ro Rowen will pick the song." I looked at the list and picked a song I had heard before. I would have the advantage since I knew some of the words. 

"The song I choose is called Walk on by U2."

"Ro Rowen since you got the slightly higher score you get to choose who goes first." 

"I will go after her." 

She sang pretty well. I had heard the song before. So I already knew the song. She didn't seem to know it as well.

"And love is not the easy thing,

The only baggage that you can bring…

And love is not the easy thing…

The only baggage you can bring 

Is all you can't leave behind…"

"And if the darkness is to keep us apart,

And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off,

And if your glass heart should crack,

And for a second you turn back, 

Oh no, be strong."

"Walk on, walk on,

What you got they can't steal,

No they can't even feel it, 

Walk on, walk on…

Stay safe tonight,"

"You're packing a suitcase for a place none of us have been,

A place that has to be believed to be seen,

You could of flown away, 

A singing bird in an open cage,

Who will only fly, only fly for freedom," I looked over at Zee who seemed very interested up on the stage where I was singing. He gave me a reassuring nod over to only me.

"Walk on, Walk on,

What you've got they can't deny. 

Can't sell it, Can't buy it, 

Walk on, walk on,

Stay safe tonight,"

"And I know it aches,

And you heart it breaks,

And you can only take so much,

Walk on, walk on,"

"Home… hard to know what it is if you've never had one,

Home… I cant say where it is but I know I'm going home,

That's where the hurt is,"

"I know it aches,

How your heart breaks, 

And you can only take so much,

Walk on, Walk on." 

"Leave it behind,

You've got to leave it behind,

All that you fashion,

All that you make,

All that you build,

All that you break,

All that you measure,

All that you steal,

All this you can leave it behind,

All that reason,

All that you sense 

All that you speak 

All you dress up,

All the you scheme…"

I bowed at the end remembering why I had heard it before. I listened to it on the radio the night before I ran away from my home with the Morgan's. "Ro you scored a perfect score. You are the winner. Here is your prize." He placed a tiara on my head and gave me some roses. I would give some of them to Zee and the 10,000 creds. 

"Do you have anybody you would like to thank?" 

"Yes, I dedicated Walk On and White Wedding Day to Zee my best friend. Who I thought of the songs because of him." Zee seemed to smile proudly at me. I walked down the stage over to him. Taking his arm dragging him out of the bar. We walked down the streets. He looked at the flowers that I handed him. 

"Hey Ro I never knew you could sing like that." He said after smelling the flowers.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me Zee." 

"Really tell me?" 

"No probably not but anyway I do have some things I like to do like hobbies." 

"Ro did you really mean what you said on the stage?" 

"Yeah why Zee having doubts again?" 

"No I was just wondering." 

"Well I'm glad I entered the contest." 

"I am too." We sat in the car for a few minutes looking at the stars till I turn around looking at him. Stepping out of the car, Zee followed wordlessly.

"Zee do you have a wish besides getting your freedom?" I asked grabbing his arm. 

"Well I do but you promise you won't laugh." 

"I promise." We walked together down the street where a soft breeze seems to start. It felt refreshing the sea breeze. 

"I want to be human so if I get my freedom I will be as close as possible to my wish." 

"Zee I wouldn't laugh at that. That is a good wish for yourself especially with your good intentions. Maybe one day your wish will come true." 

"I hope so." It was barely six thirty. We spent an hour and half there I figured why not go somewhere else. 


	10. A Night on the Town

A Night Out on the Town: Complete Makeovers

A Night Out on the Town: Complete Makeovers

I made a stop at a shop I saw earlier while walking down the strip. I wanted to dress like I was out for a night on the town. I found the perfect dress to make me look like I was out on the town. 

It was white but I loved it right away. I tried it on and wow did it make me look good. It wasn't kidding either, it showed every curve that I had and made me look really good and sexy. Ha, that was a laugh getting myself real sexy for Zee. It was completely laughable if you thought of it. But I wanted a night on the town with Zee. Being Sexy was good thing for a night on the town. 

I was going to show Zee some fun even if it killed me. I went out to see what Zee thought. Zee didn't seem to recognize me. Well he never had seen me in a dress but still come on how clueless could you get. I was like the only blonde in the store. He looked over at me and smiled then looked the other way.

"Zee hello?" I said holding my arms out.

"Ro is that you?" 

"Yeah why is it that bad?" 

"You look good in a dress. I just didn't recognize you in one before."

"So you like it?" 

"Yeah it looks good." I walked over to the cashier. Asking if I could buy it but wear it now. The cashier nodded, as she just needed the price tag. I ripped it off and handed it to her. But I told her to wait, as I needed to find some shoes. I found some short black flip-flops. I found the right size. Soon I looked through the jewelry and found a silver necklace with the word sexy in light pink rimestones and a ring with a rose in the middle with a blue rimestone. I bought them with the creds I won last night. I wasn't much only about sixty. 

Zee followed me out of the store. "Ro you look really good." 

"Hold on I have one more store I want to go to. I saw it earlier and I wanted to go back to it but I forgot to." I was going to a place where they give complete makeovers for free. I told Zee to wait outside in the car I wanted to surprise him. I went in and got a makeover and talked to the nice lady inside named Tatum she was a few years older than me. 

I told her we where visiting for a couple of days and asked her if she knew anywhere that might be fun to visit tonight. She told me that a carnival was being held down the street and that she was done with my makeup. I was beautiful. I didn't recognize my self. My face was glowing it was perfect. I thanked her as I left. My hair was wild. It was sticking out. I thought that was awesome as it was pinned down in different places. I headed over to Zee who was leaning on the car looking around. He looked bored. 

He noticed that I came out but didn't say anything. "Zee let's go have some real fun now. A night on the town." 

"Ro? You look great." 

"Come on let's go Zee. But can you do me one more favor?" 

"What?" 

"Change the way you're dressing into something a little more like me." Zee thought about it for a second. He changed into a dark leather coat, white tank top and black pants with a silver-chained necklace with a dragon on it 

"Is that better Ro?" 

"Wow that's good it's almost like perfect." Man now he looked really good. He was such a cute guy now. We looked like a great couple now even if we might not love each other that was like our cover. 

A Night at the Carnival.

We walked around the big exciting city to see if we could find anything fun to try. We soon found a carnival. Zee wanted to go see what it was like so I went with him. I think we deserved to have fun tonight. 

We had fun that night going on a few rides Zee wanted to go on. We went looking around at some of the booths they had displaying artist who did portraits, and other forms of art. Some had meanings of names. I looked to see if they had any of my name. They had Rosalie but it was different from the one I got a long time ago. I didn't really want it. 

Soon we go to playing some fun games. It was an old fashioned games that they had probably when my parents where kids. But they where still fun to play and see if you could win. Zee tried a game where you had to throw a baseball I think it was called into a milk can, jug thing. I wasn't familiar with the old sports things except a few like hockey and basketball that were still around. Zee got one in on the first and only try he let me give it a try but I wasn't very good. Zee won so he picked out a big teddy bear in a wizard costume. It was pretty cool and cute. He carried it around as we looked at the other games.

I gave a try at a game where a beach ball was held up by a flow of air and I had to hit it with a beanbag. I hit it right on the mark. I won a medium stuffed purple and green lizard. It was cute and rather funny looking as it had a long curly tail. I held it at my side. As we looked around some more.

Then we came to a basketball shoot stand. It gave two tries Zee tried once and made it. I cheered for him even though he would have to purposely miss to lose with his computer for a brain anyway. He asked if I wanted a try. I took a chance and made it. We both won a small basketballs. Mine was red and black while Zee's was blue and yellow. Blue seemed to be his favorite color since that was the color of the costume of the big teddy bear he won as well. We went to the car and placed the prizes in it and went back to the carnival to have some more fun. We got tired of carrying them around. 

As soon as we got back and walked around a bit when we saw a man on stage announcing that they had that night a country line dancing at a big barn in the carnival. Both Zee and me tried it out and had a lot of fun. Zee caught on fast to the line dancing. I did too after a while, it was quite easy. Since we didn't get frustrated when we messed up. We kept on trying at it. 

Each step you did a half turn taking three steps and you went from side to side clicking your heels together. Stomping your feet in front of you, then tapping it behind you and finally Scuffing your foot as you turned. It looked pretty good when you did it all together at the right time.

Then we did some old fashion square dancing with three other couples. I met six nice looking people. They all had some fun poking at the way the old man sounded as he sang to the quick talking song. Swing your partner, Dosido and Texas star with the rest of the moves. I don't think I ever had this much fun ever. Zee enjoyed doing something different since his mind was advanced he got bored easily but he didn't tonight. 

The best part was he never seemed to act weird. He acted almost normal. Then it came to the slow dance. I knew Zee didn't know how to do that. I grabbed his hand and placed them where they belonged. He looked down at me. "Zee it's okay you'll catch on." 

"Right. I'll try it for you." I looked up into his eyes and blushed as he said it. I think he was starting to learn what fun was. I thought it would take forever for him to learn. He looked down at me and gave me a smile that I learned to love. He twirled me around. I was surprised at first but then calmed down realizing what he was doing. Man he was fast. He brought me back to where I was. The song was soon ending. 

"Alright here are the last few dances for the night." The speaker told out to the crowd. I had fun with the last ones. They where called the electric slide which was like a dance we did earlier. Other couples next to us laughing, singing, and dancing. For one night it could be like I was a normal teenager. Out with friends having fun. 

"So what are both of your names?" The guy who entertained us throughout the night asked both Zee and me as he walked through the crowd with a vid camera. We both showed up on the big vid screen above the stage. 

"Ro and Zee." 

"Have a last name there?" 

"Mine is Rowen and his is Smith." 

"Well the both of you want to do me a favor?" 

"Sure what is it?" The guy winked at the crowd. 

"Can you both show us how to do the macarana after you learn it?" 

"Sure but why us?" 

"We'll both of you seem to be the best ones here and the guys here thought you learned it the fastest." On the big vid screen they showed the movements of three girls who where in the original video. The fast beat showed up. I tried having some fun by swaying back and forth while going across my body with my hands. Zee did the same. 

"Excellent both of you stay up here while the rest learn it as well." 

Zee and I keep dancing to it as the song went on. The rest of the people in the crowd learned it soon after. I had a ton of fun dancing to this song. Swaying back and forth doing the dance. Zee seemed to enjoy it a lot too. 

"Let's hear it for these two aren't they just great. Here we have a prize for both of you. Two leather hats from the both of you." He handed me a baby blue one and Zee a black leather one. Soon through out the night the DJ put songs on like Madonna, Will Smith, TLC, and other bands that where big in the first few years of the new millenium. Up above the stage was a large vid screen that showed the music vids of the old times. They weren't that bad at least what I thought of them anyway. 

My favorite stuff was Latin revolution they had here in the states. The lively music was hard not to dance to. Cute guys singing about beautiful girls, and dancing the night away. Sounded like something I would want to do. 

They let us stay on top of the stage and we must have danced for two hours total tonight. I can't believe that I taught Zee to dance. He even caught on simple dances and complex dance, which I loved to watch and do. It was a blast. Zee pulled me over to the side. "Zee what are you doing?" 

"The DJs wanted to give you something. They gave us these shirts and CD's that are autographed." I couldn't believe it. The group of the coolest DJs gave me there autograph. 

"Hold on Zee I'm going to have a word with them. Excuse me but why did you give me these things?" 

"Oh your our friend's little sister definitely. Jazz is the man when it comes to rapping and happening. He say's he wants to get your phone number." 

"Are you sure you don't just want it?" 

"Oh we'll gladly take it down for fine girl like you. But seriously you two make our shay couple of the night. And not just because your family to our man the Jazz." 

"Okay well my friend and I will be in town for a while. We are taking a break from traveling to take a break." I wrote on a paper in a neon blue pen. Where we were staying and the phone number to my cell phone I got a couple of months ago after Mad Stan got a hold of Zee and I couldn't find him. He was to call that number if we ever got separated. I wasn't going to make another mistake like that. I gave them the paper. 

I ran down to Zee. I grabbed his hands and started to dance around. "Ro what got you all excited?" 

"My brother, the DJs are friends of my brother who is at another gig right now." Zee picked me up and spun around once with me in his arms. Today was just excellent. The best day of my life. Zee and I won another award for the Shay couple of the night. I never had more fun in my entire life than right now. They gave us two free passes to a club they hosted for. We left after I was finally danced out. Zee looked very happy now. 

"Hey Ro is that what I guess you call having fun?" 

"Yeah did you enjoy it?" 

"Yes it was excellent. I never knew that it could be so fun to I guess have fun." 

"See Zee you just need to loosen up, but we could always work on it." 

It was on the verge of being ten-o clock. I got a picture of us together in a photo booth. I did different poses as Zee just gave a smile to the camera. We waited for it to print out. "Wow we look good together Ro." 

"Yeah I guess we do huh." Man it was hard not to kiss him. He looked so drop dead gorgeous. A totally sweet guy too especially tonight. He certainly didn't spoil my fun like I say a lot sarcastically. He seemed to change so much after this morning. 

We played a couple more games and he won some more prizes but so did I. It seemed to be my lucky night after such a bad morning. Zee won a picture with some dolphins, whales and other things in a ocean reef. It was really pretty. I think he liked that prize the most. He also won some more stuff animals like another big teddy bear, a tan monkey, and a couple of small little stuff pigs. 

I won a stuff leopard, a red and yellow caterpillar, a stuffed dog, some crystal figurines of dolphins, and a poster of a couple of tiger cubs sitting on top of the world in outer space. I loved the poster. 

We both went over to the place where they said we could get our hats embroidered if we wanted to. Zee got his embroidered with flaming dragon. I guess he liked dragons for some reason. I got mine with a small butterfly on the back I placed on my head as they handed it back to me. 

We walked around for a little while more. I had a large shopping bag filled with my prizes and Zee had one with his. I looked at the many stores and decided to go do a little shopping. I didn't find much except a cool light up crystal that I got. Zee seemed to think it was pretty. We headed out about eleven-o clock. We placed all of the stuff in the trunk of the car that we won. 

"Zee let's go to the hotel room I don't think I can take anymore excitement today." 

"Oh okay Ro." Zee wrapped an arm around me. I don't think he wanted me to fall asleep walking. He drove us home as I was too tired to drive. I looked out of the convertible. Seeing people walk down together in couples or big groups of friends. I wish I could go out with a bunch of girls and the boyfriends and just have fun. But I choose to stay with Zee. I wasn't having regrets either. We both had a great time tonight, I hoped we would in other towns as well. 

The car stopped. We were there. I took up the roses and the stuffed dog. I think I liked that one the most out of all the stuff animals. Zee took up the tan monkey he won and the vase we got with the flowers. I walked up to the room barely able to keep my eyes open. It was nearly midnight and I was exhausted. Zee opened the door to our room. It was perfectly clean thanks to a maid or maid robot. 

I went into the bathroom and washed all the makeup off my face. I was back to my old self again but it was fun to dress up even for one night. I placed a short, loose dark blue tank top on with a pair of soft shorts I had. I walked out of the bathroom turning off the light. Zee turned on the TV seeing what was going on with the police reports, hopefully none about us. 

"Hey Ro thanks for showing me how to have fun tonight, I really enjoyed the experience." He was back to normal as well. I smiled as I nodded. Zee sat on the edge of the bed. I sat down next to him grinning. 

"Your welcome Zee, I'm just surprised I could teach you to dance." 

"Well you were good dancing too." 

"We made the coolest couple there. Now that's something I can't believe." In one of my hands was the stuff dog that had long arms that made it easy for even a small child to hold. I leaned on Zee. He was a good friend. 

"Ro I think you should go to sleep." 

"But I'm not tired." I said yawning. Zee smirked at me. I took off my crystal necklace and twirled it around before taking it and placing it around Zee's neck. It was radiating off a blue light. I laid down on the bed on my stomach with my legs up in the air (Think when Ro's in the street in the first episode on her stomach). Soon my arms grew too tired to hold up my head as I sank into the soft fluffy blanket on top. I was just going to rest my eyes.


	11. Ro's Dreams

Ro's Dreaming about what

Ro's dreaming about what?

I soon found myself in a familiar place it was a place I had been to before many times. Andy used to talk to me here when he died a long time ago. That was why I was so afraid of him earlier. Most of the time my dreams bothered me with demons that tormented me. But recently ever since I met Zee they weren't bothering me. 

I was dreaming of being in Zee's arms again. He held me so gently but his hands held firmly. I rested my head on his chest and instead of being cold and metallic feeling it was warm and firm. I looked up but Zee's image disappeared suddenly.

"Ro are you there?" 

"Yes and I'm wondering why you are still bothering me Andy? I was enjoying my dream here." 

"I'm sorry but this is from a higher order. He told me I have to ask you before I actually do this." 

"What is it?" 

"Well people in high places up there want my debts to be paid off." 

"What debts do you owe?" 

"Well I caused you so much pain I owe you a wish to make up for my selfish act. I had to stop the dream so I could do it before sunrise." 

"Can you make Zeta human for me?" 

"Yes if that is what you wish. Are you sure that is what you want?" 

"First thing how will he change? Is there going to be anything devastating different about him." 

"He will change completely human except one part and that is one of his arms. He will still be able to create as much money he needs and that robotic arm will be covered with a hologram changing to however he is dressed or whatever." 

"Will his personality or looks change?" 

"Not at all. It is up to you how this will come out. If you don't wish for the way he looks and his personality to change then it won't. What's in your heart will happen for you." 

"Go ahead, I want to make his dream to come true." 

"As you wish Ro, one day you will become very high among the ranks in order up there." 

"Wait hold on, you promise he won't change at all? He'll still be the Zee I know." 

"Yes, his transformation will not affect the image he has created and he will be human so the NSC can't do anything to him. So he will also be a free man and he will have all the proper ID made, birth certificate, social security, and driver's Lucien."

"Okay but if he does change I'll never forgive you Andy." 

"I promise and I'll see you in a couple of days if you or he doesn't like it then I'll change him back." 

****

Changes for Zee.

I watched Ro while she was sleeping. She was smiling. She had been smiling and laughing or cheering the whole night. I think that this was the best night she had in a long time. I forget that she sometimes needs to have fun sometimes. She suggested a night on the town. I figured why not. She has effect of convincing me to do pretty much what ever she wants me to do.

But tonight she looked absolutely beautiful. That dress really looked good on her even to me. She looked really pretty when she just had the dress but after she got what she called a makeover. She looked how humans say drop dead gorgeous. She had fun with me by her side. Usually she does it by herself but soon I found myself I guess having fun. It was really enjoyable. 

We both seemed to be lucky as Ro pretty much won as many things as I did. I would give her most of the things I won. I slipped my hand in an empty compartment I had. It was a picture that we took together. She was smiling with me hand wrapped around her shoulder hugging her smiling too. I couldn't help it but when Ro is happy I seem to be too. 

I felt strange suddenly. I felt a sudden jolt of pain. I don't know what was happening but I dropped to the floor. My vision was shut off or something. I couldn't see anything. "Ro help me!" I yelled out. I felt something growing inside and out. It hurt real bad. 

"Zee hold on I'll help you." I felt a new sensation. It felt good for some reason and warm. "Zee please don't leave me alone." It took all my strength not to cry out in pain. I never felt like this before. 

I woke up finding myself turned facing the ceiling. Who moved me around so that I faced the ceiling and something soft and comforting was under my head? I looked at my hands. I thought for second to make the hologram go away. But something was wrong it didn't go away. I felt thousands of new sensations tingling my senses. 

"Ro?" 

"Zee you're finally up. Shh it's going to be alright." She wiped a hand across my face. It felt so soft, so new, it gave me warmth. I could feel temperature. It felt normal in here. 

"Ro what happened to me?" 

"I made your wishes come true." 

"What?" 

"Your wish to be human and a free man have been granted." 

"How?" 

"I had an old friend in high places up there who owed me a wish and I wished you to become human."

"Why did you do this for me?" 

"Because I wanted to keep my promise by helping you get your freedom and I wanted your dream to come true since you made mine come true." 

"What was it Ro?" 

"To find that special person I've been looking for. Now that I found him I don't ever want to lose him to the government." 

"Ro who is the special person." 

"You, silly, clueless, sweet, funny, smart, kind, gentle man." Ro laughed as I touched her face. How soft it felt, I never imagined that being human would be this wonderful. I smiled as I lay down. I tried sitting up. I felt my strong legs working. I was glad my strong form stayed the same. 

"Ro thank you for using a wish to make me human but why did you do it for me?" 

"Hmm Zee maybe because you're my friend and the only one I got. Also for this." Ro wrapped her arm around my neck quickly. She smashed my mouth against her's. I felt this tingling sensation go down my back to my legs. It brought great warmth to me. I always loved her but I never really thought she loved me like this way. Maybe like a brother. She pulled away much to my disappointment. Another feeling I already knew. 

"Mmm Ro that was great is that how a kiss always feels?" 

"Sometimes better sometimes worse but yes most of the time it feels around that way." A sharp knock at the door alerted the both of us. Ro fixed herself up a little before opening the door. She was still in her tank top and shorts I noted. 

I tried standing up slowly. This was new for me. It felt strange at first to feel the muscles in my legs working. I stretched each one of them out. They felt so powerful. I heard Ro talking to someone. I saw who it was as I sat down in the seat taking a rose petal that fell off in my hand feeling it's texture. It was the four of the DJs we made friends with and someone else I hadn't seen before but he looked familiar. He hugged her tightly almost crying patting her on the back. I think Ro found her brother. She let them all in. 

The five of them pulled up a seat of sat on the bed. Ro just sat on leg. She introduced her brother. He looked like a guy who could party. He was much wilder and crazy compared to Ro. She hugged him many times. The other guys just talked about last night. We told them about winning the ten thousand creds. 

"Yeah music I guess runs in the family. Mom and Dad have been looking for you Ro. Where have you've been? We looked in all the foster homes you had on your record they said they hadn't seen or heard from you for almost a year now." 

"I've been helping a friend out." She said while sitting against my shoulder. She felt pretty light on my knee. I wondered how much she weighed. Maybe I was really strong but still. They all talked together I didn't say much. I guess I was just quiet or shy as they call it. 

Ro's brother seemed to like me a lot though. Maybe he was thankful someone was taking care of his sister. Either way he liked me and tried to get a conversation started but I would end it as soon as possible. Ro's brother offered her to go shopping. I told her she could. I would be taking a nap. I was so tired. 

Ro left with the others as I fell asleep on the bed. She turned off the lights. 

Ro hangs out with her brother. 

"Ro is something wrong with Zee? He didn't seem interested in talking to any of us." 

"He's just shy, and I think he's tired or something." 

"Does he take good care of you?" 

"Yeah better than any foster home or any home I've been to before." 

"Ro, I know you want to know why you were given up for adoption. I asked the same time when I found our parents. They were really poor and they couldn't take care of you." 

"I know what life like on the streets Jazz, I've lived half my life there." 

"Ro they're sorry they ever gave you up but you can't hold it against them." 

"Jazz, I have a home, or family I guess now. It may not look like much but I do have a place where I belong." 

"Where is that Ro?" 

"With my friend Zee, I love him and I'm not going to let him go. Not now, not ever so I might know that my parents and my brother. I will visit but I won't leave Zee behind. I've made a promise to myself. I'm sorry Jazz."

"It's okay Ro I understand. But you can always come home to us if you ever needed to." 

I went back up to our room. Waving off Jazz and his friends they had to go to work as DJs. that's probably a fun job. I looked at Zee on the bed. He was tired. I bet that was a new feeling for him. I sat on the edge of the bed he was sleeping on. I didn't get to sleep in either so why not just take a nap for the time being. 

He woke up slightly. He was in a half awake state. I nudged him a little he soon wrapped an arm around me sighing. "Ro…" I held onto him as I fell asleep.

* 

I woke up to the weird feeling of someone touching me. I opened my eyes halfway seeing Ro's arm on my chest holding onto me as she slept. She must of come back early from shopping. I expected her to take hours shopping since it was her favorite thing to do.

"Mmm… Zee you kicked me. Stop moving around so much before you hurt me." She commanded. I stopped as she asked. It felt so weird different to be in a human body instead of my metallic synthiod body. Ro smiled as she lifted her head up. "And I was sleeping so good too." 

" Sorry, can we go somewhere today?" 

"Sure why not? Have anywhere in mind Zee?" 

"Well how about the beach?" 

"Okay to the beach then." Ro handed me a some shopping bags. "Here I bought you a swimsuit and everything." She went shopping for me. Well this was new her buying things for me. Well I looked in the bag anyway. It had a soft, silky Hawaiian print shirt and some trunks to go with them. 

I turned the water on in the shower. I hoped I wouldn't hurt something or myself. How disgraceful to have to call Ro if I needed help taking a shower. The water was at normal temperature. I hopped in after taking off the clothes that used to be a hologram. It was really weird to see it like that. I steeped in to the shower. 

It felt good to feel the water beat down on my very muscular body. My arm was like a prosetihic arm. I washed my hair and the rest of my body from the dirt and sweat I got on it. I looked in the mirror. I looked like a body builder probably. I put the shirt on and the trunks. They fit perfectly. I wondered how Ro guessed my size? 

Ro took my arm when I came out. She led me quickly down to the beach. "Ro are we going to go swimming?" 

"Sure thing Zee anything you want will do this week. Think of it as a vacation." Vacations I think only being human I could really appreciate the rest and relaxation. Hopefully I could.

When we reached the sandy beaches I took my shoes off. The beaches were clean enough to do that. The warm sand feels good under my feet. I run to the water with Ro running behind me. I feel the water. It felt like the water running in the shower only on your feet. 

I felt something on my back getting me completely wet. I turned around and got a facefull of water. The water stung my eyes but I wiped it away. Ro was going to so pay for that. I ran after her chasing her down the beach. No way she could escape me. I had her cornered. She was facing me still walking backwards pleading to my deaf ears. It was payback time. I picked her up in my arms spinning her around. She started to laugh hysterically. 

"Zee put me down please I'm too high off the ground. Oh please don't drop me. Put me down." I grinned at her, as I knew what I was going to do to her. When she wasn't holding on to any part of me I would throw her up about a foot in the air. When she let go to hit my shoulder I threw her up about two feet in the air. She shrieked loudly. I caught her as she came back down. 

"Oh why you. I'm going to kill you." I smiled to myself evilly. I never felt better in my whole life. It was fun to get the better of Ro Rowen. She held onto my neck making sure I wouldn't throw her up in the air again. While she was holding onto my neck I took advantage of her face being so close. I leaned down and kissed her. When I lifted my head again Ro had a big smile across her face. 

"What did you do that for?" 

"I was apologizing for throwing you up in the air it wasn't a very nice thing to do." 

"If you're going to apologize like that maybe I should get mad at you more often." 

"I don't think your going to have to do that Ro." Ro leaned up and kissed me better than she ever had before. It was like electricity flowing through my body when she kissed me. This was the third time I felt it. God she was beautiful. I never dreamed that I would ever of falling in love with this girl. But I realized even before being human I loved her I just didn't know how to explain it. 

"Zee I love you, I've meant to say that I long time ago but couldn't thinking you would hate me for it." 

"Me too Ro I didn't want you to leave me." 

"Then why try to make me go away by saying it's too dangerous." 

"Because I couldn't lose you to the feds." 

"You won't Zee and I won't lose you." She hugged me tightly then letting go. Letting go of our fears was what had happened. I sat down still holding Ro in my arms before shifting her around so she could sit next to me. We both looked out at the ocean for the longest time. 

That week went on like that pretty much. Ro and I where thinking of moving here in New Orleans. It was our kind of town. We could both find jobs here if wanted too easily. Ro was actually offered a job as local singer. I had some offerings to work at the same place Ro's brother worked at. I took the job after Ro convinced we it would be a good opportunity. I said I would only do it if she tried to get a record deal with a record company down the street called Columbia. 

We soon found a small house only a half a mile away from the ocean and a couple miles from work. It was a safe enough city and It wasn't as dangerous as Gotham City but not as safe as a small town like Hillsburg. I learned to eat things without getting sick in a couple of days. I am new to this whole being human thing. 

Ro helped me along each step of the way. She gave me different foods to see what I like and disliked. She said that I was lucky. I liked most everything she let me try out. I liked one kind of food really good. It was a steak which I tried some of the night before and Ro but some teriyaki sauce all over it. It tasted really good. Ro was surprised that I liked it so much because that was a favorite that she had whenever she could. 

She gave me stuff called candy. The candy was really sweet and sticky. She said it was called a lollypop. It was okay but it made a mess whenever I tried to pull it out of my mouth. She laughed when I did try though. 

We got a visit from her brother everyday and they talked more and more. I eventually got to talk to him. He was a real nice guy who after high school tried a talent search and he was hired for a local radio station. He showed us the whole studio and showed what Ro I did everyday. I pretty much was like a secretary at the front desk. I answered calls, took memos, sent emails, and arranged meetings and such. So far it's been great. 


	12. Living together

We lived in the small light blue house for a month happily, we had good jobs

We lived in the small light blue house for a month happily, we had good jobs. Ro was at the recording studio everyday for half the day leaving a seven and then coming home at four or so in the afternoon. I would leave at about the same time but I would come home around six thirty. She cooked something up for the both of us. She seemed to like cooking the meat the most but her favorite things to eat where different types of fruits like strawberries which I liked the most, kiwis, oranges, bananas, grapes, melons, and some other different fruits. But the best thing she cooked was the breads. She made excellent loafs of bread for us in her kitchen. 

Ro invited Tiffany to visit for a couple days. I guess she now understood Tiffany better and accepted her for who she is and was. Ro remembered that they still had their differences and that she was somewhat naive. She cleaned up the house till it was perfect. We weren't the cleanest people in the world but we did okay. I went into Ro's bedroom. It's the place she hung out by herself but most of the time she came into my room during the night and slept next to me in my bed. 

Her room was decorated in it's own unique style pretty simple. Her bunk bed in the corner by the window with a blue curtain pulled back. On the bed she has about thirty stuff animals she has collected over the many times we went to the carnival. I see the big teddy bear with the blue wizard/magician outfit right in the middle. Some others I recognize from the first time we went to the carnival. We've gone there a couple more times after that time though. 

A closet across from it with a few clothes and shoes in it. She has a dresser in there as well with a mirror so she can look at herself. She loves to look at herself with that mirror. Why I have no idea maybe she likes the way she looks. 

On the walls of the room are a few posters mostly of animals. Ro has baby tigers, some white, and some brown, a Black Panther lying in a rain forest environment looking over a great waterfall. She has that poster that she won at the carnival hanging up plus some others she got at a poster store down the street. But I can say that she likes animals to the very least. 

Next to the closet is her small desk with her laptop she just bought. Right next to that is her entertainment center. It has a television, stereo system, and a game system she sometimes plays and where she has some flowers, which I like to smell everyday on top of the entertainment center. Also some bamboo plants a friend of hers down the street bought for her as a homing gift or something like that. 

Next to her bed is a leather couch she sits on with me sometimes and watches just TV or a movie. Or she just sits there and talks to some of the pets she has gained in the month's time. Ro has a small puppy. She spoils that dog though. He's like her best friend when I'm at work or when she comes home for lunch. It's a little dog that isn't that bright she calls Rhythm because she likes music. Which also is on in the house 24/7. 

Ro has the biggest collections of CDs ever made in a couple of weeks. She must get three new CDs everyday. Which she has a few racks of them in here and in the living room and also in the game room? We had what looked like a small house but it had four bedroom, a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, basement, which we used for as a game room. It looked like a two-story house but had a basement too. 

I looked next to the CD racks. It was a big cage with two little critters looking to be let out. She said they were ferrets naming both of them Merlin and Montana. Both little boy ferrets. I opened the cage and picked one out. One snapped at me. They were still not trained to not bite. But they had soft fur and where very playful as they jumped around and ran. "So Zee do you like them?" 

"They're funny little things. They still bite though." 

"They're teething. Both of them still don't have all of their teeth. Anyway dinner is ready Zee." 

"All right. You're the best cook in the world Ro." 

"Ya sure I am." She was to me. No one else cooked like her. It was the way where she would put different spices on food that normally didn't go on things and make them taste good.

"When is Tiffany coming?" 

"Mike is picking her up for me and dropping her off here." 

"So did you talk to Mr. Morgan?" 

"Yes he says I was glad that I found my family but still wishes I found it there. He must still not know that I always considered them my family." 

"Well have you told him Ro?" 

"NO I think I will soon though." I started eating the bread she made yesterday with some butter, then some of the cut up beef with noodles and some other mild spices and such.

"Mmm Ro this is good did you make this today?" 

"Yeah I got off of work earlier today." The doorbell ringing alerted Rhythm to start barking. Ro got up and answered the door. There was a loud commotion of people saying hi and such. Then I saw Tiffany's brown hair in the two ponytails like she had last time. Ro went over to the stove and got some of the soup/stew thing she made for Tiffany. 

"So Ro is this Zee?" 

"Yeah he's living with me now." 

"He's that robot you had last time right?" 

"Yeah of course he is." 

"Oh so do you guys have jobs yet?" 

"Yeah Zee's a secretary for a local new hit station down the street and I working on a recording for a CD that's going to be released by the end of the year." 

"Wow really that's so cool. So you guys own this house right?" 

"Yeah we do." 

"So Ro have you seen any big stars yet?" 

"Sometimes I see some I know driving out of the studio in the late afternoon but none that I have met yet." 

"Wow, Mike seems nice where did you meet him?" 

"He's a neighbor that helped us move in some things earlier this month and he did us a favor by picking you up while we cleaned up the house." 

"Mmm this is good did you make it Ro?" 

"Yeah she's a great cook." 

"Hmm I thought you couldn't eat." 

"He's human now Tiffy. It was a science experiment we tried out for." 

"Oh wow so his real and everything huh?" 

"Yep sure is." 

Ro gave a tour of the house to Tiffy. I followed along not having anything better to do. First we showed our living room. Which had a couple of couches, a coffee table, and a big TV. It was pretty simple with wood flooring. Ro and I barely ever used that room unless we had company over. 

Then we went to game room. We had a pool table, some video games and an old air hockey game. Ro loved to play against her friends in the neighborhood and she played sometimes against me but I wasn't so good. What I was good at was the basketball arcade game though. I would play it a couple of times a night. Another thing I liked about this place was the neighbor's didn't care about noise since they made so much on their own. We went back upstairs to show Tiffy the rest of the house. 

We showed her our bedrooms and what we did with them. Tiffy seemed to like Ro's room the best though. MY room was plain enough. It had been one of the master bedrooms since they're like two. Ro's room was slightly smaller but only barely. I had a queen bed with a plaid sheets, a TV, some bookshelves, and a few small things that I liked on the shelves. But not much to entertain. Usually I went down to the game room or to Ro's room. Which had the best view and a balcony. 

We showed Tiffy to the guestroom. It was all set up and everything. She said it was more comfortable than a hotel room and a little more homey. Later that night while I was shooting some hoops I heard Ro and Tiffy running down the stairs. They were going to be playing air hockey and pool all night. I betted a million dollars on it. 

My favorite room was the game room. There were some couches down here as well and it was like a lounge because we had a small bar there but neither of us drank but we made some fruit mixes and such there. 

Ro loved to play pool, cards, and air hockey. Some of my guy friends would play a tournament of basketball since we had three machines all hooked up together. We had a lot of friends already over here in this city. It just seemed to be a lot of young couples living around here. Even though most of them where at least a few years older than Ro they still liked her. 

I turned around to see both Ro and Tiffy in a heated game of air hockey. The next goal would win since it was six to six and the score went up to seven. Ro and Tiffy where hitting the puck so fast that all you could see was a red streak passing through the game. Ro made the last goal. 

"Wow that was fun. Zee you want to play me?" 

"Sure but I'm not as good as Ro so go easy on me." 

"Alright I will." Even though it seemed like she was going easy I still couldn't make a single goal. 

"Oh well you won Tiffy. I'm better at basketball anyway." She went up against me in basketball and lost badly 48 to 21. No one can beat me at shooting hoops. 

"You weren't kidding were ya Zee." 

"He never kids." 

"Oh yeah?" I picked her up and hung her upside down. Tiffy just giggled. I flipped Ro back around and had her back on her feet. She punched me in the shoulder. I pretended to be hurt. She kept on hitting me till I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She kept on hitting my back but I barely noticed. I walked up the stairs and Tiffy followed. I walked till we got to Ro's room where I dropped her down on her bed. 

"Ouch, what did ya do that for?" 

"Just having my fun with ya Ro." 

"Sure whatever." I smirked at her. I left her in her room. It was already ten-o-clock. Tiffy was in her room getting settled. I knocked on the door lightly. She was on her bed watching TV. 

"Did you have fun today?" 

"Yeah I sure did can I ask you a question?" 

"Shoot." 

"Does Ro think of us as family?" 

"Yes more than her real family." 

"Why?" 

"She says that she can't forgive her parents for never being there and even though yours said that she would never amount to anything they were there for her if she ever needed them." 

"Did life on the street do that much to her?" 

"Yes more than even I will ever know but she's amounted something to me. She got my freedom." 

"She always was a rebel to the government. Are you guys like girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Yes why?" 

"Nothing. It's just I always knew she liked you a lot to do what she did." 

"Yeah she does." 

"Goodnight Zee." 

"Night Tiffany." I walked over to Ro's room down the hall. She was lying on her bed holding a ferret with her dog, Rhythm by the foot of the bed sleeping. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned then smiled. 

"Zee look at him isn't he cute?" 

"Yeah sure thing Ro." The other one was out because I felt it rub along my leg before licking my hand. I picked him up in my hand. He looked like a small child, curious and impatient. I kissed his forehead softly. Ro smiled at me. 

"You do like 'em don't ya?" 

"Yeah I guess they are cute. Hey are you making a music video?" 

"Yeah we're shooting it in a couple days. I'll show you it as soon as it comes out." 

"What's the song called?" 

"It's a real old song I bet half the people that hear will think it's new. Its called Rhythm nation." 

"Who originally wrote it Ro?" 

"Janet Jackson." 

"Was she good back then?" 

"Yeah she'd be good now if people would get out of techno music and into some real good music." 

"Are you going to try to do that?" 

"Yeah that's my goal. I'll reintroduce some oldies and make them over with some new beats and sing them." 

"Well I can't wait to hear your CD." 

"Neither can I." 


	13. Success is the key?

"Hello this Chris Isaak with today's music news

"Hello this Chris Isaak with today's music news. In today's news a new star is trying some thing no one ever in about thirty years. Her name is Rosalie Rowen but calls herself Ro. Her new CD is out this week and is already looking like it is going Platinum. She has remade some old songs and made them hits again. She has four songs from Janet Jackson including one she did with Michael Jackson. She also has some hits from U2, Bon Jovi, Madonna, Len, Vertical Horizon, and myself. Here is her new video "Rhythm Nation originally by Janet Jackson." 

The video popped on in black and white and the Ro who was the leader danced up to the scene. She stomped down the color came up. Ro danced like a robot walking through the streets of what looked like LA but the workers and Ro where in color while the streets where black and white. 

A bunch of kids jumped out of the alleyway. Looking at the parade of workers walking down the streets. Ro grabs a kid and starts to get him dancing as well. He soon gets the color back to him. Soon they show shots of kids with guns, people being shot, fathers and mothers crying at funerals of there children. Soon the video goes back to the scene and Ro and the others are doing a chair routine. 

Ro is with a strong looking guy who taps and stomps on the chair. Ro does the same thing looking regal. Soon he does another beat. Ro repeats it again. Soon she kicks the chair and it becomes a robot. Ro takes the robot by the arm leading him down the road. Soon the robot dances along with the kids, teens, and adults with Ro leading them. Soon she shows up alone singing but she morphs into a guy then it changes into a bunch of different people. After that is done Ro is found dancing onto of a pyramid. She finishes the song on a soft note. 

"That was the world premiere of Ro's first video. She is starting on her second video and is expected to bring in more sales." 

"Wow Ro that was a great video how did they do all that?" 

"Zee, it's a bunch of camera and computer tricks. I'm not even out there most of the time except the street scene where we went to a local studio to do that." 

"Wow well I liked it." 

Soon after I guess I became a big hit. I went on a bunch of talk shows and I was interviewed. I traveled around a little bit. I didn't like it though because I was away from Zee and my pets. Also I got home sick. But it was small things that only lasted a day or so and then I could go home. I told my agent that I wanted things so I could come home six days out of the week. 

He didn't like it at first but agreed since I was producing songs so quickly and music vids. In two months I had eight videos and sold over two million copies of the CD. They had me come on music shows and everything. Soon I got nominated for awards and I brought Zee with me to every event. Many reporters asked me who he was. I told them he was my boyfriend. He nodded not wanting to talk to the press. 

I won two music awards for creative video and creative dance mix. I have them now in Zee's room. He likes to look at them when I'm away. But he understands though. Soon after six months we had another CD come out and it sold like a hotcake. But I told the press that I wasn't going to be making videos right away but instead get married and think about it after that. 

Zee was more than ready to get married. He purposed to me over eight months ago but I never said anything about it. He did ask suddenly just out of the blue. But he did act strange earlier that week. I was surprised but said yes. 

Now I was in the dressing room getting my dress on. My best girlfriend, Sam helped me with the finishing touches. My whole family was there but none of them where in the wedding. She had always helped me through problems and she liked to come over and talk over a drink. 

I now reached the entryway. I saw some of the agents that chased us through the Zeta problem. We told them that he was destroyed and that I met with my friend named Zee. Ha they really bought it too since they found robot parts in the area he was last seen. 

I had some celebrities there and some reporters came and taped the wedding. I told them do whatever they wanted. It wasn't like we whereever going to break up or anything. They taped it. It was a traditional wedding and nothing was out of order. 

I walked down the isle. Zee smiled really big when he saw me, I think I say his mouth word out wow too. His eyes where just on me. I felt like he was drawling me towards him. But I wasn't scared or afraid. This was like marrying my best friend in the whole world. I think that's important in a marriage though. For the both of you to be good friends because then you can have fun with them too. 

We said our vows or promises as I explained them to Zee. He now understood all of the words as I did. I guess you had to be married or betrothed to understand all of them. Zee held my hand in his. It felt warm as I started to remember he was human no more would he be robot ever again. 

When the reception and the ceremony was over I was fully relieved. I barely spoke to my real parents and when it came to the daughter-father dance. I think I broke their hearts but I didn't care about them anymore. They broke my heart first. I danced with Mr. Morgan the father I always considered being real. Zee didn't have a mother-son dance since we told everyone his parents where dead and he had no foster parents. 

"Ro are you okay?" 

"Yes. Zee everything is jut fine now." 

"Oh, good because you looked a little pale." 

"I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"That maybe I want to start a family of my own." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes Zee I'm positive." 

*~*

"Today on entertainment news big super star Rosalie Rowen has just been announced that she has become pregnant. The baby is due in six months. She found out after finishing up her newest video Love without you will never do originally by Janet Jackson. It was filmed in her modest house out in New Orleans. She had filming crew videotape her singing in her home, her room, and down her neighborhood. As you can see in some of the clips that this video became popular because of the way it looks like many teens homes now. Ro is says that she will be taking a break from doing music videos till she has the baby but will keep in touch with the press about new releases. Ro has had seven hit videos in the shortest amount of time ever for any artist ever. Here are the seven videos; Rhythm nation her first #1 hit in the states and is now going around the globe, Escapade, You love will never do all by Janet Jackson remade by Ro, Elevation by U2, Wicked Game by Chris Isaak, One wild night by Bon Jovi, and Material Girl by Madonna." 

"Wow the press has got your sister completely covered don't they?"

"Yeah well she is a big star now." 

"So do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"Sorry Max I don't know." 

"So are you going to Ro's party tonight?" 

"Yeah are you?" 

"Yeah Terry and I are going together." 

"Are you two an item?" 

"Yes he dumped Dana because she couldn't take his often tiring excuses." 

"Well he does that a lot though." 

"Yeah well I can take it. Is Zee here today?" 

"Yeah his down in Sisqo's office." I walked down to Sisqo's office. There was Zee filing things. 

"Hey Zee how was the wedding?" 

"Good I'm sorry you couldn't make it." 

"That's okay I'm not much into weddings they make me cry." 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." 

"So you got Ro pregnant way to go tiger." 

"Ha, very funny she wanted me too." 

"Really I didn't see her as a family woman."

"Well I made sure that was what she wanted." 

"That's cool. I wonder how it'll effect her career." 

"Probably not at all Ro's in charge of everything there not her agent. I think he's afraid she'll bite his head off."

"That sounds like my girl." Zee stood up. He was the tallest guy here. Most of them weren't higher than five nine but Zee was six seven. 

"I was about to head out do want to come with me?" 

"Sure I was going to meet Ter outside anyway." WE both walked out. It was six-thirty quitting time. Ter and Ro were waiting outside talking. Ro walked up to Zee and gave him a big hug before grabbing on to his arm. Terry walked up to me and placed an arm around me. 

"Shall we?" I nodded. He was like my best friend in the whole world. We had been through everything together. We drove up to Ro and Zee's house. They opened the door and let us in. Her dog Rhythm ran right up to her. Terry and I walked with them to the kitchen where we sat on a stool. Ro took out a big cake. "Ro that looks good what kind is it?" 

"Marble cake with peach frosting. Made it myself." 

"Is there anything you don't make yourself?" 

"Pizza?" 

"Hmm should of figured." Terry loved to tease Ro. She just stuck out her tongue at him. She knew about his secret too. 

"Well Mr. Man who flies around trying to tell me what to do." 

"Hey I would at least give it a try." 

"You should of known Ter that no one orders Ro around." 

"She's got a point there Terry." Zee pointed out. I knew that he was Zeta before but somehow changed human. I don't have any idea how but he did. He loved Ro a lot. I had known Ro from early times when we were all little punks on the street when we were only ten years old. She had a mean foster family and she stayed over at my house a lot and told me all of her secrets. 

She was a success now, which wasn't surprising. She wanted to tell the world her message. She had so many to say and she sang all the time when the stereo was on. She would dance a lot to fool around when we walked down the street. Now that I see her videos she uses the moves she used so long ago. 

As more people start to show up we move down to the basement game room. They got a few new games recently. A complete eight car racing game that moves around when you turn and everything. It was awesome all lined up against the far wall next to the basketball shoot game. Ro grabbed the microphone hooked up to the music system. 

"Excuse me but if I could have everyone's attention please. Thanks I have a new song I'm thinking about releasing before I have the baby and I want to know what you think of it. Here I'll sing it for you:

Hey, man, it's been a while   
Do you remember me?   
When I hit the streets I was 8   
A little wild, a little green   
I've been up and down and in between   
After all these years   
Can you believe I'm still chasing that dream   
But I ain't looking over my shoulder   
  
  
I like the bed I'm sleeping in   
It's just like me, it's broken in   
It's not old -- just older   
Like a favorite pair of torn blue jeans   
This skin I'm in it's alright with me   
It's not old -- just older   
  
It's good to see your face   
You ain't no worse for wear   
Breathing that California air   
When we took on the world   
When we were young and brave   
We got secrets that we'll take to the grave   
And we're standing here shoulder to shoulder   
  
  
I like the bed I'm sleeping in   
It's just like me, it's broken in   
It's not old -- just older   
Like a favorite pair of torn blue jeans   
This skin I'm in it's alright with me   
It's not old -- just older   
  
I'm not old enough to sing the blues   
But I wore the holes in the soles of these shoes   
You can roll the dice 'til they call your bluff   
But you can't win until you're not afraid to lose   
  
  
Well, I look in the mirror   
I don't hate what I see   
There's a few more lines staring back at me   
The nights have grown a little colder   
Hey man, I gotta run   
Now you take care   
If you see coach T. Tell him I cut my hair   
It's been all these years   
Can you believe I'm still chasing dreams   
But I ain't looking over my shoulder   
  
  
I like the bed I'm sleeping in   
It's just like me, it's broken in   
It's not old -- just older   
Like a favorite pair of torn blue jeans   
This skin I'm in it's alright with me   
It' s not old -- just older" 

The group of people clapped. I even gave my applause. It reminded me of the time we were out of the streets. Ro wearing that dirty old worn white T-shirt and torn jeans. Her hair a complete mess but she still had smile on her face. A mischievous one, one that told you she always knew what she was doing and no one seemed to be able to ever prove her wrong either. She had a plan for life and she was going to follow that road. I went over to the bar where Ro was drawling something. 

"Ro what ya drawling?" 

"The storyboard for the song. I was thinking I could be running down the streets at first then I bump into an old friend. I was thinking of using Terry and you for that. Then I show us running down the streets but we are younger. I know the perfect three for all of us. Terry's little brother, a girl I know named Sally and another African American girl down the street named Kiara." 

"Cool so it will be like a flashback?" 

"Yeah then it will show me in some old pair of jeans running down the street again while I'm singing it with the guitar player and the drum player out in the rain playing. I'm also running in the rain." 

"What color will your shirt be not white right?" 

"No probably gray or something." 

"Good we don't want you to be showing off your body too much." 

"Ha that's what they want me to do. You've seen the videos I am showing way too much skin." 

"That's the music business for ya." 

"Hmm probably. Let's go see if I can get anybody to play me air hockey." 

"Kay." 

*~*

Ro was pretty good singer. She always had a good voice. I could of gone out with her but it would of ended, it wouldn't be forever. Plus Zee already took her fancy. I knew the first time when she was in trouble with the jokers that she loved him. Now they where married. Zeta was human some how, which was still a mystery. 

The old man died a couple of months ago. I was depressed about it but I knew being Batman wasn't for me. He leads a lonely and sad life in that mansion and I wasn't going to be the same. The police could take care of them. It just wasn't for me anymore. I couldn't take all the sadness anymore. What if I found out another of my friends died on the street. I don't know if I could take that. 

I left Dana knowing it was better off. She needed someone better, someone who would be there for her. I couldn't be that person. I would always be there for her if she needed me but I think going out with Max was a lot easier. We lived in New Orleans I was a rookie police officer and Max was a secretary for a radio station where Zee worked at. They got good pay and it had good hours and everything. Two weeks vacation and six sick days. Plus all of them were friendly towards each other. 

Ro was a professional singer that lived here and stayed here often. If talk shows and stuff wanted to interview her they would one have to interview her here or no interview. She was pregnant now and she had a good reason why she couldn't travel around. I don't think she wanted to leave Zee alone. She really loved him not like some couples who pretend. 

Nope I saw them in ten years and they were still together probably in this house with at least one kid if not more. She had finally made it after such a horrible beginning of life. She had made it. I knew she had when I saw her with Zeta. I knew he would make her happy one day. 

*~*~*~*

Six months later Ro is in a hospital. She just had labor for over ten hours and is more tired than ever. I come in to see her. She smiles weakly to me. I know she wants to give me a big smile but she is too tired. I see her holding my two babies. "Zee you're a daddy." 

"I'm a daddy…" I was a father. My real dream had come true. I had reached three goals before reaching my real dream. I was a daddy to two kids, one a girl and one a boy. "Ro do you know what you have done for me?" 

"What did I do now?" 

"You made my real wish come true." 

"What is that?" 

"To be a daddy. But I had to get three things before that well maybe two but either way. I had to get my freedom, I had to become human and finally I had to find someone who I loved enough to have these children with." 

"Well I'm always obliged to grant your wishes aren't I?" She said laughing. I never saw her that happy. She handed me my son. MY son. No one would ever take him away. MY Kit Marty Smith. Then she took Kit back and handed me MY daughter. No one would ever take her away either. Lei Janet Smith. I kissed her forehead before just holding her in my arms. She was so tiny and small. Helpless to anything that could happen to her. 

*~*~*~*

"Hello this is entertainment tonight. We have been flooded with calls and letters asking about Rosalie Rowen. We have her here tonight. Hello Ro how are you tonight?" 

"Oh I'm very tired Jesse." 

"Why is that?" 

"Well I just gave birth to twins two weeks ago." 

"Oh really how are they doing?" 

"Great they are already my joy of my life. We were lucky enough to have completely healthy premature babies." 

"SO Ro everyone is asking what are you planning on doing?" 

"Well secretly I have been making a new CD." 

"Really when is the release date?" 

"It will be this Tuesday and a week after that you'll see my new video Just Older." 

"Really is this a reflection off of anything in your life?" 

"Yes it's reflects off of life on the street it a happy, carefree way. I didn't mind that much living off the streets when I was younger it was the violence that bothered me." 

"Really and how has that affected you?" 

"Well being only ten I had ranaway from over five foster homes and had seen two of my friends die from the wrong end of the gun."

"I see so do you plan to deliver a strong message through this video?" 

"Yes I do. About violence, drugs, and street life isn't always a bad thing as well some choose it. Some do it to find their dream like I did." 

"So did you ever find it?" 

"As a matter of fact I did."

"So how is life with your husband and the twins? You said their names were Kit and Lei?" 

"Yes and it's been a little bit hectic but it is also very relaxing. Both of the kids don't seem to keep us up half the night. Zee's been a great help too." 

"So are you expecting on doing any more music this year?" 

"Yes I have a whole new CD lined up and we started recording a little while after I found out that I was pregnant but it went slowly since I wasn't able to work as fast." 

"Many people are saying a girl your age shouldn't be having kids what do you think?" 

"Well normal average kids shouldn't but I have seen things that people can't even imagine. Either way many people were I live say that I was more than ready to have them." 

"So you've become pretty much the youngest mother in the music business on purpose. You've sold millions of copies of both your CD's. Tell us are you going to do more music videos for both of them?" 

"We finished on a new video for a first techno hit Scream by Michael and Janet Jackson." 

"Is there anyone special that is going to be in the video?" 

"No it's pretty much by myself. But we are in a completely white room and I look horrible in it." 

"So here is the video Ro's producer gave us the tape of two new videos folks so we are going to watch them." 

First the lights are off and all you can see is one glowing light. It flips and twirls till it reaches the camera. Ro grins and then flips back to the back of the room. The lights turn on and she ducks protectively. Then she's the only thing that is black. Then she moves all over the room like a spider before a window shows up and she breaks it. The glass shards fly everywhere. It seems like time is suspended except that Ro can move faster than the blink of an eye. 

Soon she is running down the hall. But a few robots are chasing after her shooting laser guns. She does the matrix moves dodging every shot. It shows that one shoots a grenade at her. She jumps over it before it explodes. When she comes out she's a girl of fire. Soon after she jumps into a big ocean and Ro tries to swim to the top but is unable to. She stops moving around, when a young man picks her up from the ocean and floats in the air for a minute looking down at her. He flies off to the clouds. 

"Wow Ro how long did that take?" 

"It was a three day shoot." 

"Really what inspired that?" 

"Well all the things in my life that made me want to scream where in there. The gun violence, having to run all the time from danger, I would drown in the sorrow till someone who picked me up and cheered me up showed me the light." 

"Hmm interesting what is the next video called?" 

"Just older." 

First there was a scene of a girl running down the street. She wasn't in any danger but she just ran till she reached the end of the alleyway. Till she bumped into Max and Terry who were walking down the street. She talked to them like the song. Max and Terry gave a hug to her. Soon Ro was on the rooftop with a bunch of people who looked regarded. She had a guitar in her hands as she sung the song. That was pretty much it. 

"Wow that was something I haven't seen in a long time. Well I hope these vids are successful as the other ones and I give you luck to those two children." 

"Thanks." I stepped off the stage ready to head home. It had been a long day. I got to my car, the yellow jeep I bought almost a year ago. It still looked new. I drove all the way home listening to my own CD singing to it. It was a little weird for anyone who saw or heard me but that's what I liked to listen to. 

I got up our driveway. Zee was home already. That was good he came home early. I walked up the stairs to the door. "Zee I'm home. Zee?" 

It sounded like he was in my room. I walked down to there. He was sitting on the couch with the two babies on their bellies watching TV. "Hey we just saw you on TV Ro." 

"Yeah the magic of television. Well actually I think I was on live." 

"Probably really close, it's a ten minute drive and you just finished a minute ago." 

"Oh well how's my two babies? Huh?" Kit just laughed while Lei just smiled. I kissed them both on the forehead before placing them back. Zee changed the channel and there was another report of me on the other channel. Kit and Lei both giggled. 

"I think they can recognize you on TV." 

"Well that wouldn't surprise me." I kissed Zee on the lips before heading over to my ferret's cage. I opened it and let them out. They both ran down the side of the cage and went for the floor. Sniffing around the toys that the baby's where playing with. They played around like little children while I sat on the couch with Zee who held me. 

"Zee do you think that we'll stay together forever?" 

"I can only hope so Ro as I don't want to break my promises at the wedding." I only smiled as Kit and Lei looked at the TV, which was showing me and Zee on the beach in Wicked Game by Chris Isaak. I was on the beach dancing across the beach. 


	14. Epilogue...The End?

Epilogue

Epilogue

"Rosalie Rowen the rebellious angel who brought back songs from the dead or retirement. With recreating the music beat and putting a new voice to them. She has brought back old classics and made them new hits again. She was a girl with a message to say, along with a multitalent voice. That voice was able to sing almost any kind of music soft rock, rock, country, hip-hop, techno, and etc. Her success has enabled her to live the rest of her life with her husband of eight years so far but it looks like there is going to be many more years." 

"Yeah those two I don't think are ever going to be separated apart. Ro used to yell at her agent if he kept her away from him more than a day. Zee was her everything. He lost his memory when he first met her she decided to help him out. Soon they both fell in love and moved into the house down the street from me." 

"Yes, Ro has lived in the same house for over nine years. She has four kids living with her now. The two twins who are seven and live a normal life here in New Orleans. She came from living on the streets to having a federal warrant to superstar." 

"First living on the streets wasn't easy but Rosalie Rowen choose to look for her dream. She was looking for somebody. Some say that it was her brother others say it was someone like her soulmate. But many have told us different stories. Zee, her husband has no comments about who she was looking for." 

"Yeah I knew her while she was living on the streets. She never stayed put. She often went over to my wife's house because she didn't like her foster family. She says she was looking for someone that she could talk to better than anyone before. I thought she found it in Andy but sadly he died." 

"Yes her best friend died. This was a time where Ro didn't talk to anyone for over two years. She lived in a foster home but they said she never talked. They also said that they where being haunted by a ghost. Some believe it to be Andy calling back to her others think it's just a hoax." 

"So is this first proof that there is an after life because many think that Zee Smith is part of is Andy. But some report that a robot that was seen with her was somehow changed human and that is how part of Andy got into Zee Smith but this is why it's an unsolved mystery." 

"But even then this story has a happy ending. Rosalie Rowen a mysterious woman has made her messages clear to the world. She is now working as a mother of all four children but she is still working on her music always wanting to put something new out there for her fans." 

"Her family life is peaceful and quite here in New Orleans. Usually you can find her hosting a party of some kind on Fridays at her house. Which is an all time favorite thing of her to do. We have news of what the names of her four children are today and two of them have never been released. Kit Marty Smith, Lei Janet Smith, Mark Steve Smith, and Matt Will Smith. That is our report on the famous Smith family. 


	15. II: Red Returns to help the pain go away...

What happened to my baby girl

Warning this contains the subject of rape to a young girl. You've been warned. Thank you. 

What happened to my baby girl? She used to smile. She used to laugh. She used to have friends. It seems that she has given up on something. What happened to her? Something is scaring her. I can hear her screaming in her room at night. I go in there and she looks terrified of something. 

What is wrong with her? I try to think of any possible things but they have all proven wrong. She isn't on drugs. She's not in the bad crowd actually she isn't in a crowd at all. Her friends try to talk to her everyday. But day after day they lose any hope of getting through to her. 

I went to a doctor with her and they said that she isn't mentally ill or anything. So what is wrong with my baby girl? Please someone tell me what's wrong. I've sent her to a psychiatrist. They said that she's pretty much a normal average kid. Then why won't she smile or laugh anymore. They couldn't tell me that. I look at her now from our porch with my new baby girl on my knee. 

She's sitting out in the yard alone. I wondered why she was all-alone. When did it start? She had always got along with others. No one ever was her enemy. She always was a tough kid till recently. I don't know what happened. 

A boy came up to our house. I watched him closely. "Hello, is this the home of Lei Smith?" 

"Yes, who are you?" 

"My name is Marty Walter. I saw her today and I wanted to see her again." 

"Oh okay she's out in the yard. Over there." He walked slowly over to her. He seemed afraid to walk up to her. I wondered what she does at school. Now that I think about this all started a month ago when school was let back in after the winter break. It was a little cold that week. But nothing out of the normal for this time of year.

Marty sat down next to her crouching down. He was trying to talk to her. 

~*~

"Lei do you remember me Marty?" She looked away, her eyes showed that she was hurt bad and she had a face that looked like a beaten pup coming back to it's loyal owner. "Please talk to your friends Lei. We can help you, we promise not to hurt you." 

She turned away. I grabbed her arm. It was covered with her long sleeve shirt and sweatshirt. She had clothing covering her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Not even her hands were free of clothing. She turned around yelping in pain. I let go immediately. I didn't mean to hurt her. I pulled rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. She shook her head no. 

"Please don't. NO! DON'T!" I rolled it up swiftly. I looked at her arm. The skin was blotched with bruises. I gasped. Even though I was new at school. She still meant a lot to me. I liked her the first time I saw her. She looked so hurt. I just wanted to take the pain away. 

I was shocked. She cried out hysterically. I held her tightly. "Please don't touch me." 

"Shh, It's okay Lei I promise I won't hurt you." 

"Oh it was so horrible he said he was going to kill me if I ever showed or told anyone." 

"If he touches another hair on you. I'll personally put him out so he'll wish he was dead." 

"No please just forget everything Marty you just stay out of it." 

"I'm already in it." I took her with me crying hysterically. She had lost it. She finally broke down. I picked her up gently in my arms. She was pretty light. I don't think she's been eating or if she has she's thrown it all up. I knew something was wrong with her. Since the minute I met her I knew she hid a dark secret. I knew it didn't have to do with her family or friends. Some one on the outside has been doing this. 

Shang and Milo my and her two best friends were running down the street. I think they knew something was wrong. We have been worried about her for almost two weeks. They were on the edge. They always tried to keep an eye on her but it was nearly impossible at times. I think that is when who ever did this hurt her when she didn't have anyone to protect her. 

Her father who had her little sister on his knee was alerted right away and showed me into the house to a couch where I could place her. I told her father to take off her clothes. He was reluctant but I told him I had some suspicions. I held Lei's sister, Mya while he did as I asked him to. 

Soon he slipped off her pants, shoes and socks. There were bruises all over her leg. Her father called out for Kit her twin brother. He came out of his room running. He gasped at what he saw. "Call an ambulance and the police. I think I found what was wrong." 

Her father went into a back room and soon her father came out with a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. He slipped her shirt off and placed the tank top on. He lifted her up and placed her shorts on. I saw the bruises and cuts all over her. I winced at the sight and covered Mya's eyes. She had been definitely beaten. 

I walked out of the room having tears in my eyes. I had loved her. It was like love at first sight even though she didn't talk much. I would try so hard to get her to talk to me. I got her to answer me sometimes. But I never thought it was this bad of a secret. But I got what I wanted. I got her to tell me what was wrong. Pretty much forced her to tell me. 

I held Lei's little sister. She had bright eyes and a big smile across her face. Shang and Milo her two best friends told me that she used to look like that. 

Milo Thatch well he looks sort of like a grade A nerd kind of nerd. His got big round glasses on his face in front of his soft brown eyes. On top of that large brain of his is blonde locks of hair that is cut real short except two things that are his bangs. He was kind and gentle kind of guy and often comforted people if they needed to be. He was smarter than any of us in school and had a little of street smarts. 

Then Shang Li is a large well built guy. He is very quiet and understands a lot of things in the world that others don't understand. He looks tough and mean but is like Milo a gentle, kind guy. He in the last two weeks has been more worried than in his entire life. He was worried for Lei's life. He was the first one to catch that there was something wrong. His name equals how powerful he can be. That's a lot. 

I looked at the baby girl. She slept holding onto my chest resting her head on my shoulder. She was so sweet. I hoped that Lei would one day be like that again. The ambulance came as I heard the sirens. Lei's mom walked out looking at her daughter and right after that she broke down crying. It reminded me of my mom before she died and I became an orphan. 

I held Mya tightly. She was asleep but I didn't want to let go of her. Her father went with Lei in the ambulance. I sat down next to Lei's mother I think her name was Ro. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. I think she was thankful that she wasn't alone. That was the awarding thing about it. I held Mya and held Ro's hand. She needed someone strong to help her. I was going to help them through this whole thing.

~*~

My baby girl, she was hurting both on the outside and in the inside. I hadn't to take notice that she wore gloves all the time and her shoes or socks and she wore a long sleeve shirt and pants all the time. It was winter so I just thought she was cold. Now I was riding with her to the hospital. I left my wife and my other children. 

I had to fix this. It was my mistake for not taking better care of her. I watch as they take her away on a stretcher to fix her wounds and get rid of any infections. The doctors questioned if I knew anything before. 

"She was acting strange. She was afraid of people touching her and she had nightmares. I tried to find out but she wouldn't tell me." 

"Okay thanks, it sounds like she was raped." I feared that more than anything. I sat waiting for her to come out. For it to be wrong. But the test showed that she wasn't a virgin. I cried that night for my baby girl. I called home. That boy Marty picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Marty, is Ro up?" 

"No she's asleep sorry. How's Lei?" 

"Not too good she was probably raped but they have to ask her first. I think the person that raped her was the one that beat her." 

"Oh no. Oh god why?" 

"Please stay strong have the police questioned all of you?" 

"Yes they did." 

"Okay. Good please think of anyone you think could do this I think Lei is afraid to tell us for some reason." 

"She said that if anyone found out she would be killed." 

"Okay thanks Marty." I hung up the phone. Thank heavens for that boy. He found out what was wrong and was helping us fix the problem. 

~*~

I woke up. I was in a bunch of bandages. How did I get here? Marty? What is he doing here? I remember he was talking to me and I turned away. He grabbed my arm. I yelped in pain. It hurt so much. I couldn't ignore it anymore. It hurt too much. 

I looked around me. Marty was looking outside through the window. Pounding on the glass. He turned around as I hissed in pain and took deeper breaths. He walked slowly up to me. I could see that he was sad because of me. I didn't want to hurt him or any of my family. "Hi Marty." 

"Hey little girl how are you feeling?" 

"It hurts." I started to cry. He tangled his fingers in my hair. 

"Shh, Shh, it's going to be alright. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. I promise to protect ya no matter what."

"You really mean it don't you?" 

"Yes I always did Lei and friends don't hurt each other not on purpose anyway. Shang, Milo and Kida have been worried about you why didn't you tell us." 

"I was afraid. I was gasp, scared that he would come after me." 

"Will you tell me who it is if I promise you no one is going to hurt you." I nodded I was afraid but I had to. For my family and friends who have been worried about me. For the whole gang of friends I used to have. For my sake. 

"It was… Ace." I cried hard. That took a lot of my courage. Marty called an police officer in that was standing guarding the door. He came in. He looked down at me and nodded down to the both of us. I just turned around grabbing onto my pillow. 

"Officer she just said it was Ace Mcneultian." He grabbed out a cell phone. 

"Uh yeah chief look up the name Ace Mcneultian. Lei Smith says that was the person who beat her and possibly raped her. I don't think she's in any condition for questioning sir. Okay alright I'll ask her." HE flipped the phone shut. 

"Okay Lei, I'm counting on you telling the truth okay." I nodded.

"Did Ace rape you?" 

"Yes." My voice cracked. 

"Only once or more than once?" 

"More than once." 

"Okay take deep breaths it's going to be alright sweetie. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore but you need to answer these questions if you don't want to get hurt anymore okay." I nodded. "Alright, has either your father or mother every hit you or caused any abuse." 

"No never." 

"Alright, have you got people who will be a character witness for you?" 

"What is that?" 

"People who know you well enough to say in a court under oath about you lying and other things we may ask?" 

"Yes I have at least four I think." 

"Okay good." The officer opened his phone and started talking again. Marty held my hand tightly. I need that so much. He sat down next to me. I still cried though from the pain. He gave me comfort. 

I didn't know much about him so far except that he was sixteen. His name was Marty. He was a caring, gentle, kind guy like Shang and Milo. He was a big guy. About six feet tall and had a strong built. He was a gentle giant like Joshua Sweet who was a good friend of mine.

Joshua Sweet had sat next to me before school over the last week. He stayed silent as he could tell. He wanted to be a doctor one day. He was very good in medical science and if anyone from the gang got hurt he would fix them right up. I bet he couldn't fix me up this time. But I bet also that he would try real hard. I felt so much better. Almost relieved. I had held that all in this whole time. 

Marty just stayed there looking at me with disbelief. I soon fell asleep. There where no nightmares this time. I heard voices out there but I didn't want to face them. "Lei Smith come on you can do better than that." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm somewhat a guardian of yours." 

"What's your name?" 

"My name is Red. A good friend of your father's I've been watching ya." 

"Why?" 

"Because I like your mother and father so much I watch over their children as well." 

"What are you?" 

"A lonely spirit. But I'm the nicest one you'll ever find sweetheart don't worry about that." 

"If your friends of the family why haven't I met or seen you before." 

"Sweetheart don't you understand I'm a ghost." 

"Huh?" 

"A ghost, spirit, angel whatever you want to call it." 

"Oh. So will you be my friend." 

"All ready am missy. Your father was real worried about you. Do you know he thought you did something wrong?" 

"But I didn't I'm innocent." 

"That you are child. Here dry those tears." I wiped them off. 

"You look like Joshua Sweet do you know him?" 

"Yes I knew his father. Quite a fellow I hear. Actually I know all of your parents. I know everybody's parents that are your friends or siblings." 

"Kit and you brought a great joy to your father and mother." 

"What did we do?" 

"Here let me show you." With a wave of his hand he showed me a scene of when we were first born. 

I looked into it and I soon saw my mother but she was much younger only a few years older than I am. She had tears in her eyes and smiled weakly. She looked tired but happier than ever before. She held two small bundles. One was kicking around while the other was sleeping still. "Zee you're a daddy." 

MY dad who looks a lot younger as well is holding us close to his chest. He looks down at us almost curiously. I don't think he ever had seen a newborn. "I'm a daddy…" I could hear his thoughts ~I was a father. My real dream had come true. I had reached my three goals before reaching my real dream. I was a daddy to two kids, one a girl and one a boy.~ "Ro do you know what you have done for me?" 

"What did I do now?" That was my mother. She was always overly sarcastic to dad and teased him all the time. 

"You made my real wish come true." 

"What is that?" 

"To be a daddy. But I had to get three things before that well maybe two but either way. I had to get my freedom, I had to become human and finally I had to find someone who I loved enough to have these children with."

"Well I'm always obliged to grant your wishes aren't I?" She said laughing. I never saw my mother that happy before. I guess I missed it because I was just born. My mom handed my dad Kit. ~MY son. No one would ever take him away. MY Kit Marty Smith. Then she took Kit back and handed me MY daughter. No one would ever take her away either. Lei Janet Smith.~ He kissed my forehead before just holding my in his arms. I was so tiny and small. Helpless to anything that could happen to me. I started to cry I was helpless against Ace as well. 

"It's going to be alright Lei, it isn't anywhere near your time to die sweetie." 

"How do ya know?" 

"I have friends up there telling me you have a few years before you pass away." I hugged him. 

"Thank you for giving me new strength." Red took a hold of me like my daddy would when I was scared. He rocked me back and forth. He was like what a grandfather should be. Soon I woke up to find my dad in the room. He was holding me like Red was a minute ago. It was a little freaky but I knew I was safe in his arms. 

"Daddy?" 

"I'm right here sweetie are you okay." 

"Yeah better than I have been in a long time." 

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I really am Lei. I wished I could have protected you." 

"It's okay daddy. I'm okay now. Ace is going to be locked up forever. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." He looked up to me. I smiled for him. I hadn't in such a long time. 

~*~

My baby's smile is back. She's back I can see the light in her eyes. The twinkle, the sparkle in her eyes are back. I look at my youngest child Mya sleeping in Marty's arms. He wouldn't leave so he just gave up on arguing with him. He was an arrogant teen. But I still liked him for not leaving and fighting to stay. 

"Your friend here wouldn't leave." 

"He promised me he wouldn't." 

"Well then I guess that heated argument wasn't for nothing." 

"Hmm. Sounds like him. He doesn't give up easily." 

"Are you glad he doesn't?" 

"More like relieved." 

Soon after she went back to sleep. The trial was tomorrow. Lei would have to go in front of a court to tell her story. I hoped she could. They found Ace right away and placed him under arrest. They told us that if he was tried that he would be placed as an adult. Since it seemed he knew very well what he was doing. 


	16. II: Red REturns to help the pain go away...

THE TRAIL DAY

THE TRAIL DAY

There was no jury just a judge to decide the fate of a young man named Ace. His parents showed up with several witnesses. Lei and a lawyer where at the other side of the court. Ro and Zee Smith her parents waited and prayed in the courtroom just behind her. Then along behind them were some of her friends, Milo, Shang, Kida, and me, Marty. Milo was called to the stand first. 

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth so help you god?" 

"I do." 

"You may be seated." Ace's parents who also worked as lawyers stepped up to Milo. 

"What is you name young man?" 

"Milo James Thatch"

"And Milo how long have you known Mrs. Lei Smith and her family?" 

"Well let's see since she was seven so for almost seven years Sir." 

"Ahh, so you know her really well don't you?" 

"Yes I do Sir." 

"So what would you say about her honesty?" 

"She's always been honest with us." 

"Even when telling you about the rape and beating." 

"She was afraid of being killed I don't think that should mix with dishonesty." 

"Okay then would you describe her relationship with her family." 

"Pretty close they noticed something was wrong as soon as I did Sir." 

"Ahh and what did they do about it?" 

"They sent her to mental doctors, had her tested for drugs and even sent her to a psychiatrist." 

"That is all." I smiled those questions got all negative responses. 

"Next person I call up to the stand is Marty Walter." I stood up and walked through the doors. I was sworn under oath before asked any questions. 

"So Marty how long have you known Lei Smith?" 

"Two weeks Sir." 

"How did you meet her?" 

"At school she is in all of my classes." 

"So you saw her often. How did you become her friend if she shut herself out from any social activity in the last month." 

"Her friends Shang Li and Milo Thatch introduced her to me." 

"What compiled you to get to know her?" 

"She seemed to be holding a dark secret. I seemed to be able to sense these things." 

"So when you went over to her house on May 15, two days ago what did you have on your mind?" 

"I was going to find out what was wrong with her. She looked very pale today and I was going to see if she was feeling alright." 

"And what did she do when you asked her what was wrong." 

"She stayed silent and turned away." 

"What did you do?" 

"I grabbed her arm." 

"Why?" 

"To keep her from running off again. I was going to find out what was wrong." 

"Then what happened Marty?" 

"She yelped in pain and I wanted to see what was wrong so I pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and shirt up to see it." 

"What did she do?" 

"She yelled no don't please" 

"Why did you keep on going?" 

"Something was wrong and she wasn't going to keep a secret anymore." 

"So you kept on going even though she asked you to stop." 

"Yes I did."

"I'm through here." 

"I would like to cross exanimate him please." 

"Go ahead." 

"Marty when you did this did you have any intention of hurting her?" 

"No." 

"What did you keep on telling her through out the event?" 

"It's going to be okay and I promised that I wouldn't hurt her." 

"What did you do after that?" 

"I alerted Mr. Smith to get help and placed her on the couch in the living room. I told him to look underneath her clothes and see for himself. He took off her pants and took one look before rushing to her room and grabbing her a tank top and a pair of gym shorts." 

"And who were you holding during this time?" 

"Mya, Lei's four month old sister." 

"Thank you. You may step down." He smiled at me proudly. 

"I call Lei Smith up to the stand." Lei weakly walked up to the stand she still hurt badly. She hissed as she turned the wrong way. She swore under oath. Then hissed again in pain as she sat down. 

"Lei is it? You were hurt real bad weren't you?"

"Yes and Yes." 

"Can you point to the person who did this to you in this courtroom?" She pointed directly to Ace. 

"It was him. That horrible monster over there." 

"Why do you call him a monster Lei?" 

"He made me do horrible things only a monster would make a person do." 

"Can you name those things?" 

"Yes he came by and put a hand over my mouth. He pulled me out of sight of any friends or family then he would have sex with me. He would rip me apart. Make me give him a blowjob. Then afterwards he would beat me. Then leave me alone to clean myself up before going home. I would do my best. He threatened to kill me if I ever told." 

"Well excuse me if that is not unbelievable but where would he do it to you where there are no people." 

"In the abandoned warehouse a block away from my house." 

"Why not tell anyone soon?" Lei was in near tears. The judge sustained that question. "I believe that this case is over. I don't think we should cause this young girl any more pain. Since you have a lack of witnesses and evidence defense I think this case is closed I will look over all the evidence and talk to Lei in my chambers.

~*~

I went into the judge's chambers. He had me take a seat. I tried to suck up my tears. He handed me a tissue. "Lei it's okay I'm not going to be mean or bad okay." I nodded. "What happened to you was horrible and I'm 99% positive I'm going to rule for your side now your father said you wore a tank top and gym shorts. Can you please take off the covering clothing to show me the injures. I nodded slowly taking off the sweatshirt and warm-up pants. He had a small stick in his hand and counted the bruises and cuts. He stopped suddenly. 

"Alright thank you honey. That's good. You are a 100% sure it was him?" 

"Yes he made me do all that stuff and did this all to me." 

"Okay you may go back to your family. I'll make my ruling in about ten minutes." 

I headed out to my mother and father who were waiting for me. I saw the disgusted faces of Ace's parents. I bet they thought it was impossible for him to do that to her. Well he did ever-single one of them and he made her remember too. The judge came out. He looked down at me with apologizing eyes. 

"I am glad to say that I'm disgusted with men like you Ace. This poor girl will be scared for life because of you. So for how long she is scared is how long your sentence is. For attempted murder, rape and bagerism. Also he was being tried as an adult so he is going straight to jail." 

I hugged my parents. My nightmare was over finally. But I saw Ace and his cold dead eyes glare at me. I knew it was going to be just the beginning of my nightmares. I walked out of the court room limping but I wanted to stand proud. My dad carried me out to the Hummer. He was going to drive me and all my friends' home to a victory party. 

My mom would be driving my brothers and sisters home in the convertible. Shang and Marty helped Milo, Kida and me into the car and then they pulled themselves up to the automobile that was a couple feet off the ground. The engine started and my dad turned up the music. Milo and Kida where sitting close together. Shang and Marty where shouting and cheering. Saying my name proud. We all went to a restaurant that our friend owned. 

It was like a sports bar but more for teens. It had a small dance area for us. My mother and father sat down at a large table and we ordered a round of burgers and soft drinks. All my friends came over when they heard the news. 

We all sat together. They were glad I was back to normal. I went slow dancing with Joshua Sweet. He held me off the ground slightly so I wouldn't hurt as much. He was so gentle I didn't feel a slight bit of pain. "So Marty found out what was wrong?" 

"Yeah Sweet he did." 

"You know he loves you more than anything Lei." 

"How do you know?" 

"Sweet always knows Lei, heh I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet." 

"He is stubborn though." 

"No he's in love that's what." 

"Hmm." Soon I felt Sweet move me slightly as I closed my eyes. 

"Hey you don't mind if I cut in do ya Sweet?" 

"Nope not all." He let me go for only a second before I was in Marty's strong arms.

"Marty?"

"Yeah and I thought you'd gone out and forgot about me." I rested my head on his shoulder before sighing.

"I don't think anyone can forget you especially since you're so persistent." 

"Hmm. Maybe that's because I like ya?" 

"Well either way you're my hero Marty." 

"Hmm I was hoping more for a true love or boyfriend."

"Well who says my hero can't be my boyfriend?" 

"I guess no one." He kissed my head before he carried me over to the table. I sat down for a rest. The pain relievers worked only half the time so it still hurt. I was weary around other boys besides Shang, Sweet, Milo and my family and of course Marty. I would be soon away from the fear soon. 

We ate and if a single boy besides those few would be scared off if he tried to get too close. Kit was the most aggressive one. Shang gave warnings and Marty wouldn't even let them try. Milo lay back hanging with his girlfriend Kida who was one of my best friends. 

My dad carried me home to my room. My friends stayed over for a sleep over. Kida slept in my room. While the others slept in the guest bedroom. Our house was huge. MY mom got it a long time ago and we've lived in here since I was born. 

Kida slept in the top bunk while I slept on the bottom. Off and on I would go to sleep but Kida would talk to me when I was up. She say I was really brave and comfort me if I need it. But I knew I did the right thing. I was just worried what the people at school would think. 

Someone came up to my room late that night at three. I heard the door creak open. "Hello Lei." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Red remember me?" 

"How could I forget I just couldn't see you." 

"I know I'm invisible right now. What did I tell you? Huh you made it didn't you, you proved the justice system works." 

"Yes I guess it does." 

"I know some young men down the hall who love you." 

"Who?" 

"Marty, Matt, Mark, Shang, Milo, Joshua, your dad, even some young women and a little girl love you." 

"My mom, Kida, and Mya." 

"Wow your quick. Anyway you got people who love you the way you are up here too." 

"Who?" 

"Well I love ya just the way you are. You're sweet, kind, gentle, caring. Now don't you go changing that you hear?" 

"I promise I'll try not to." 

"Good then I leave you with this message. Your not alone any of those people even I will help you whenever you need it." 

"You promise." 

"Yes I promise. I'll be with you always. I'm probably never that far away if you ever need me." 

"I'll call okay." 

"Alright goodnight sweetie." He kissed my forehead. Soon I heard my dad coming down the hall. I quickly laid down petting my calico cat with my pale fingers. 

"Lei honey." 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you alright I thought I heard you talking." 

"I was talking to myself." 

"Okay sleep tight baby." 

"Goodnight daddy."


	17. II: Red Returns to help the pain go away...

The Aftermath 

The Aftermath 

The four guys slept on and off. Waking up every once and while They would talk about stuff. Two little figures came into the room. Matt and Mark came into the room for some reason. "Hey what are you two doing in here huh?" 

"We both had a nightmare." Matt said almost crying. 

"Oh okay, come here Matt you can stay over here with me." Mark stood by the door shyly. 

"Heh, heh come here Mark." Sweet picked up Mark's body wrapped in a blanket and placed a protective arm over him. Shang did the same for Matt. They both fell asleep soon into a peaceful sleep. Shang and Sweet carefully got up from the bed and made sure they hadn't waked up either of them. 

Milo and Marty got up from their beds to follow Shang and Sweet. They stopped right outside Lei's door. Shang opened it slowly. Soon all four of them were looking at the two girls, Kida and Lei.

"She's really beautiful." 

"You just notice Marty?" 

"No I always thought she was pretty." Lei was sleeping in her bed vertically. She had a pillow wrapped under and arms and a blanket wrapped around her body. Her golden hair was messily placed over her face. She was glowing strangely. 

"They both look like angels." His statement proved to be true as Kida looked pretty much like Lei sleeping peacefully. Her hair silvery hair down in front of her face. She too had a strange glow. Shang and Sweet got Milo and Marty to stop looking at both of them and went back to sleep. 

That Morning…

I, Kit woke up to a soft noise. He crawled out of his bed. He walked through the hall pasted the other rooms down the stairs through the kitchen and living room to the door to the basement. I heard the noise get louder. I walked down the stairs silently. In the couch I saw Lei wrapped in a blanket. She was watching the TV almost crying. 

I sat down beside her silent seeing whom she was watching. It was some of mom's old music videos. It was the ones she had us in. I think she missed her innocence. Since it was all the way gone now. She scooted over making room for me to sit next to her. 

I sat down stretching my legs across the couch and Lei lying her head on my chest. I watched as my mother held us and danced around. She was saying she could never see the light till we and dad came around. My uncle Jazz says it's true along with my aunt Tiffy. 

I held Lei tightly. She was never going to be the same ever again. I was thinking of last night. She seemed overly relieved but man were we all over protective of her. Shang just raised his fist at any guy who came too close to Lei. 

I bet she could hear the whispers of people and rumors going around. But the whole gang was glad to see their leader back. I wondered if she was still going to be the leader. I bet she would have to fight to keep the spot. Shang, Marty, Milo, Kida, even Sweet or even I couldn't do anything to protect her if she wanted to still be leader. 

"Lei are you going to hang out with the gang?" She thought for a while before saying a word.

"Do they still want me around?" 

"Some do, some don't but the people who don't didn't want you there to begin with." 

"Hmm. I will try but I'm scared." 

"I know baby it's okay though we fixed the problem causer but there's going to be a bumpy road ahead." 

"I know." She nuzzled my chest. I was really scared the last two weeks and never imagined it to be that bad. She soon fell asleep in my arms. It was still early and we didn't have school today since it ended yesterday. We all went to court though. 

"Hey Kit, is she alright?" 

"Yeah Kida she's just fine. She was just watching a video of our mom." 

"Your mom's a really good singer and artist." 

"I know." Kida sat down in an armchair and watched the videos with us. Lei was sleeping softly when the guys came down. Milo sat down by Kida. Shang, Marty, Matt, Sweet, and Mark sat down on the carpeted floor on their bellies. They too watched the video. Marty looked up to Lei and me. I nodded knowing what he was going to ask. 

Lei soon woke up in a half an hour. She stretched out carefully. She was still sore. She got up from the couch and lay down in between Shang and Marty. Marty wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer to him. She leaned over and seemed to enjoy her closeness to him before falling asleep again. 

Soon in an hour my mom came down stairs with Mya in her hands. She placed Mya down on the floor near Sweet who kept an eye on her before heading up the stairs saying hi and good mornings to everybody. She went to make breakfast for all of us. She said she was going to make waffles, pancakes and French toast for everyone and some bacon and sausage. 

One year later…

Lei Smith is walking down the street and I am sitting on my stoop. I watch the people walk by. I like to spend some time thinking about my friends and stuff. What a girl that girl is too. She has a short gray 3/4-sleeve shirt under a silver vest that hangs open flying in the soft spring breeze. Her dark tanned belly shows that it's pierced with a small silver ring. Her baggy jeans hanging loosely around her waist with gold chain as belt hanging loosely as well. On her feet she's wearing a pair of sneakers that are yellow and gray. They are pretty new but she loves shopping for shoes and clothes all the time with the gang at the mall down the street. 

Her hair is hanging around loosely blowing in the wind like her clothes. Her bangs are framing her beautiful sweet face are blowing back in the wind. In the back it is pretty much shaved off but it's only cut off midway and her other hair that doesn't frame her face is put up in two short nubs with rubber bangs. Her hair is a dirty blonde with a few streaks of pure blonde from the sun.

Her lips are a sweet light pink color. Her cheeks are a slight rosy color and she has a deep tan on her body from staying outside a lot of the time. Her eye shadow is a coppery color. Her eyelashes have a little mascara and a jewel a right across from her eye. 

She likes to kick box, hang out with her gang which she's the leader, do her schoolwork with friends, chew mint gum, sing by herself or for her friends, sit in her room thinking, and playing with her brothers and sisters on a Sunday afternoon. Her hands are never cold. She can't stand people whose hands are. She turns her music up real loud. She's as pure as New York snow. She can't hurt a thing. She'll let you take her home. Yeah I'm in love with her. She turns my world upside down and my only problem is she is too pure to ever notice me. 

I got to kiss her forehead but she seems to push me away or pull me close. It isn't always the same around here since a year ago. I would like to say she's had a 100% recovery but then that would be lying. It's more like a 99% recovery. But I see her smile that is as bright as the sun everyday. 

At school no one harasses her anymore about the trail of Ace and if they do well I hate to say this but I bet they wish they never did. She's a bold fighter. She'll even kick my butt if I ever say the wrong thing. That is how she became the leader of so many people. When people older try to see how far they can get because they're older. They usually get kicked out permentantly. She doesn't tolerate much from disloyal friends. 

I see her dance at The Bar. We all go there every Friday night. The girls all get together before and get real dressed up for it. It's like a ritual. That is where she is heading now to her home. We call it home base. Her parents don't seem to notice that she fights a lot or they don't really care. Either way she makes some money fighting at her kick boxing tournaments. 

Some new girls have made the scene in town. First there's Audrey. Her nickname is Andy. She wears all the time a pair of overalls and some kind of short baby tee shirt. She's got in for Shang. She is bold and fearless. Often is opinionated and industrious. She's the same age as Lei and Kida. She has dark brown hair and her skin is a dark chocolate brown. 

Then there's Kitty. She's a year younger than Lei. She's an average valley kind of girl. She's smart and just pretty much normal well not in these parts since a girl who likes to fight is normal. She's got it in for Kit. She has long brown hair and is always fashionable. 

Cherry is a quiet shy girl that just moved here. She's a year older than Lei but listens to what everyone's got to say. She's got long blonde hair that has a spiral curls in it. Her eyes are like liquid silver and she looks very weird but strangely exotic and beautiful but don't get me wrong. I'm all for exotic beauties but Lei's the only girl for me. Sweet's gotten to like her and tries to get her to loosen up. 

Kida and Lei those two are best friends. She walks through the school as the two most beautiful girls in the whole school. They're smart, pretty, sassy, and great singers. The entered the talent show and won first place. I think it was half because they where both very beautiful spirits. I know Lei has it in for me. She makes me go crazy. 

We never really got together. But she can tell you I'm the most protective friend she's got. Here it is Friday night again. I bet she's gonna make five guys at least look like fools. She has that kind of class and charm to make guys to do what she wants. 

~*~

"Hey Lei when you and Marty gonna get together?" 

"Probably never cause he's too shy to ask me out for real." 

"Does it drive you crazy?" 

"Uh huh you know it." I fixed my hair up real well. I was planning on either driving Marty so crazy that he asks me or he'll go to the nut house.

We were all ready. All the girls always got all hyped up about the night's at The Bar. My dad drove us in the Hummer. He would watch over us and talk to me about driving the boys wild. He would laugh though at their faces when I left them. 

We walked in and Shang, Sweet, Mark, Kit, Matt, my mom, and Marty where at a long table. My mom made sure to be here every Friday even though she had the busiest schedule. But she always put her children first before anything. Marty was holding his little brother. Yeah he had a little brother the exact same age as my sister Mya. Boy did she grow a lot this year. 

The girls all walked out to the dance floor and started to dance in the quick hip-hop moves jumping, turning moving around. We all had our respective partners. I danced with Marty. He danced quickly. We were showed off our stuff as the song Scream came on. The fast beat made it difficult for rookies to dance but we weren't any rookies. 

Marty dropped down to the floor and pounded as I hopped over him. He took me hand and flung me out and quickly recoiled me back close to him. I smiled micheviously. This was going to be good. We got our chairs for the chair routine. I had a low cut shirt and I knew he couldn't keep from the temptation. He tapped and stomped on the chair. I did the same bending low enough so he could get a good picture. I puckered my lips as if I was to kiss him. I noticed his dazed look. I got him hypnotized. 

Luckily the song ended and a slow song came on. I tipped the DJ to do that. "Marty come on dance with me." He nodded slightly. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. He looked down at me with a smile. "Hey Lei, I've been meaning to talk to you." 

"'Bout what?" 

"I think I have these feelings for you." I looked up to him and smiled. He looked more nervous than when I was in the hospital a year ago. It still hurts sometimes but Red my guardian angel and my friends have helped me through it all and my parents have been really supportive. 

"I know you do Marty." 

"How?" 

"It's pretty obvious." 

"Well I think I love you Lei." 

"Good because I love you." 

"Why?" 

"Well your sweet, kind, gentle, brave, protective, smart, courageous…" He kissed me before I could finish answering. I melted in his arms. He looked down at me, as I was startled. I held on to him tight because he was the only thing that was holding me up. 

I saw all my friends giving me the thumbs up. Cherry and Sweet are dancing together. I see her in a pair of blue jeans and a silver glittery shirt. Her long pink hair resting on Sweet's large shoulder. Kida and Milo are dancing since I see him turned around with a very dark tanned girl with silver hair. Only could be Kida with him. Those two are never going to separate I bet. Shang and Audrey are dancing together and Kit and Kitty are dancing together as well. 

"Look at all of them Zee. Remember when I taught you to dance like that?" 

"How could I forget? That's when I realized I was falling for you." 

"Well I think everybody's going to turn out fine especially Lei. Our little flower child." 

"Yes I think your right Ro." 

"When haven't I been right Zee?" 

"Hmm, I think it's wiser not to answer that one Ro." 

"I think that you're right." 


End file.
